Insanity Knows No Bounds
by RandomWriter21
Summary: How much abuse can one person take before their mind snaps completely, is it months, years perhaps? One person in Konoha knows all too well about abuse, he's dealt with it for years and handled it well but all that changed on his first C rank. The Naruto you knew is no more, all that's left is a husk of what he used to be. Insane, Jashin Naruto: Bleach elements. Fem. Kyuubi/Naruto
1. Pushed Over The Edge

**AN: **No clue how this idea popped up although it might have been thanks to my criminology class which was talking about mental disorders in relation to crime. Anyways, this is just a test chapter and I'm not sure if this will be continued as I have the Saiyan story to finish first. No further delay, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Chapter One: Pushed over the Edge**

* * *

Pain and loneliness; two such feelings a boy in an orange tracksuit and spiky blonde hair has felt all his life. Pain and loneliness which he's hidden away behind a mask of happiness while the true side kept on getting pushed to the proverbial edge, it would only be a matter of time before the rubber band snapped. A matter of time before Naruto Uzumaki's mind completely broke.

The beatings and cold stares from the villagers was the first blow, a process over many years and although the beatings stopped once Naruto became a ninja that didn't stop the derogatory remarks. His mind kept degrading, his mask slowly cracking.

The next blow was during the Mizuki incident when Naruto learned what he held. He was the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the bijuu. Naruto didn't believe Iruka's kind words after the incident but he had to keep his mask up which was becoming harder to do. The biggest blow was yet to come.

The following day after the incident, Naruto found out what team he would be assigned to and knew that his growth would further be stunted as the council was sure to have the Uchiha get everything he wanted. That wasn't the worst part of the day, oh no, Hiruzen Sarutobi decided to come clean and tell Naruto of his heritage and of the godparents that were supposed to take care of him. Another nail in the coffin, a major crack in the mask, the edge was coming closer but Naruto didn't know when he would fall. Hiruzen saw the slight slip up in his office when Naruto went on a little rant about how all his pain could have been avoided; the old fool of a Hokage dismissed this however due what Naruto was told. He simply told Naruto to get some rest.

The biggest blow, the final nail in the coffin, the last nudge that pushed Naruto over the cliff, would be when he witnessed the deaths of all his teammates, even his Sensei on the first C-rank mission. The shock was too much and Naruto simply snapped.

* * *

Naruto was on his knees overlooking the bridge that had yet to be completed, tears were in his eyes and his fists clenched. Behind him was the bifurcated bodies of Sakura and Tazuna, to Naruto's right was the senbon littered Sasuke Uchiha, and on the bridge was Kakashi Hatake impaled upon Zabuza Momchi's blade. The one who killed Sasuke was no more after Naruto went into a rage and used Kyuubi's chakra for the first time; Haku's body was nothing more than bits and pieces spread over a vast area on the bridge.

"_Why…everything taken away from me; a family, friends, and the team I thought I could improve my relations with now gone. Why?"_

Inside Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi watched the sad state of his container and felt saddened and afraid. Although known as a beast of malice and hatred, being sealed made the Kyuubi take a new outlook on life.

A slump of a body is heard hitting the ground followed by footsteps; they were heading Naruto's way. Said person looked up to see Zabuza hum an eerie tune while his zanbato was on his right shoulder.

"For what it's worth kid, you put up a good fight but this is the Shinobi world and mercy has no place here. Maybe in another life we could have been partners but alas, your final moments will be quick."

As Zabuza brought his blade off his shoulder and got it in a ready position, Naruto was pulled into his mindscape. It was a sewer with pipes overhead, shallow water on the floor, and a massive metal gate with a seal on it which held back a mighty beast.

* * *

"**Come here boy! Let me gaze upon your petty existence."** Kyuubi growled out.

Naruto, still on his knees, looked into the water and into his own reflection which held dull blue eyes and pale skin. The will to live was gone, that is until one person came to remedy that. Footsteps were heard in the water as a person like Naruto came forward but this person had red eyes and a feral smile; it was Yami Naruto.

"Silence yourself Kyuubi, can't you see my other half is in need of help?" Yami chuckled at Kyuubi's irritated roar then looked at his other half. "Lost the will to live have you?"

No response from Naruto.

"So, the silent treatment…I like that." After a pause, Yami began again. "You've hidden behind that mask enough my other half, you have nothing left, it has cracked and now you wallow in self-pity."

"What do you want?" Naruto said his voice monotone and hoarse.

Yami smirked and patted Naruto's shoulders, "So the silent one speaks after all, no matter. Merge with me, the part you have kept suppressed for 12 years; become what you were meant to be."

"Just let me die, I have nothing to live for."

Yami sighed at this and glared at Kyuubi, "Release his stored memories which he hid behind that pathetic mask, show him what he has forgotten."

"**But his mind, it took me years to fix it!" **Kyuubi spat back, refusing the orders.

"So, you do care after all…release them Kyuubi or do you wish to die along with this husk of a child which lay before me?!"

The Kyuubi growled and knew he was beat; in all honesty he would rather be sealed again than be killed. He released the memories and in doing so the shattering of glass was heard as mental barriers broke. And then Naruto screamed in pain as every memory of his beatings, hateful stares and remarks, everything returned. After a couple minutes, Naruto started to laugh which soon turned into something akin to insanity; Yami Naruto was extremely happy while the Kyuubi looked worried.

"Darkness is my home as I have none, darkness is my comfort as I feel no love, darkness is where my enemies will stay."

Naruto stood with a stagger and turned to Yami with the same evil grin as his. No words were spoken; they looked at each other and shook hands then hugged which started the merging process. Soon, the mindscape was filled with an evil energy comparable to that of the Kyuubi's which burst the pipes and started to flood the room; evil laughter was heard then it quieted into a chuckle.

"We are one, we are complete once again."

The real Naruto faded from the mindscape, his bijuu looked at the spot he was at with worry in his eyes.

"**What has the village done to you my Kit?"**

* * *

**Outside the Mindscape – Wave**

Zabuza grinned beneath his bandages as he brought his zanbato down to behead Naruto but a massive pulse of chakra burst from Naruto which pushed the swordsman out of the way. Zabuza was about to rush in again but then froze as Naruto stood; his eyes were that of death, no emotion was present on his face, and his stance was confident.

"W-what the hell kid? What happened to you?" Zabuza said.

"I woke up." Naruto replied then made a handful of **Shadow Clones** and rushed Zabuza.

Zabuza blocked kunai strike after kunai strike but was surprised to see Naruto not tire in the slightest. The two jumped back and stared at each other, one with no emotion, and the other with confusion.

"You'll need more to beat me kid, I killed all your clones…you may have woke up but I far surpass you!"

Zabuza was about to rush in again when he felt something stab into his center back, he fell to the ground paralyzed from the waist down. Zabuza looked back to see another Naruto then the one he was talking to which burst into smoke.

"You tricky bastard…kill me and take my sword as it's now yours. Make my end quick."

Naruto grabbed Kubikiribōchō and stared into Zabuza's eyes, "Mercy has no place in the Shinobi world, let darkness claim you."

The Swordsman gasped in pain as Naruto first cut off his legs, then his arms and lastly was decapitation. Naruto picked up the head which was still frozen in pain and laughed then punted it off the bridge into the water. He looked at the blood soaked blade and licked the blood off just as Team 9 came in to help for backup; they all paled at what was around them. Naruto snapped his head towards them and started walking with a bloodthirsty grin, the blade dragged behind him which made a terrifying screeching sound.

"Naruto?" Tenten and Neji said in bewilderment at his sudden change.

All three genin were about to go forward when Guy stopped them with a glare, "Don't, Naruto's mental state is not sound; his youth has diminished, seeing your team die in front of you can have dire consequences."

They just nodded and got in a defense stance ready for anything.

"Oh, look…more to play with! Your screams of agony will soothe my soul."

"**Naruto! KIT! Dammit, snap out of it you don't need to kill everyone in your path."**

Naruto didn't stop advancing and Kyuubi did the only thing he knew what to do, temporarily suppress his dark side. Team 9 saw Naruto stop advancing as a red glow surrounded his body then he shook his head.

"Aw, mister fox doesn't want me to play." Naruto said dejectedly with a frown.

"_Possible sociopath and insane tendencies, the Hokage's not going to like this,"_ Guy thought and slowly made his way toward Naruto.

"Naruto, are you calm?"

Said person feigned innocence, "Me calm…heh that's a laugh. Of course I'm calm."

"Hand over the weapon Naruto and we can head back to Konoha." Guy said but soon had to jump back.

Kurama's eyes widened; any mention of that place set Naruto off and the bijuu tried his best to control his container but with no luck.

Naruto growled, "I have no home, that village caused me enough pain and you flesh sacks remind me of that place which makes my blood boil." Naruto cocked his head to one side and smirked while lifting his sword. "Will you play with me? Will you accept darkness as your home?"

Before Guy could react, Naruto ran at him but thanks to having little training Guy managed to get behind Naruto and knock him out. He looked at his teammates and sighed.

"Seal up the dead members of Team 7, we will leave afterwards."

"What about Naruto?" Tenten asked and felt bad for the knocked out boy.

"All we can hope is that he can be cured and his youth brought back…_but somehow I highly doubt that would happen._"

* * *

**Konoha – Hours Later, Hokage Tower**

Guy dismissed his genin as soon as they got to the gates but not before gathering the sealing scrolls which held the dead bodies of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke; he still had Naruto draped over one shoulder, the Kubikiribōchō sealed in another scroll. After doing so, he rushed to the Hokage Tower knowing how dire the situation was; instead of knocking he burst in to see Hiruzen in a meeting with his advisers Homura and Koharu.

The Hokage took a hard swallow before beginning; he didn't like the look on Guy's face, for once he was extremely serious.

"Guy, report."

"Elders, Hokage-sama, mission to support Team 7 failed as there was nothing to back up. Naruto's the only one left sir."

Guy set Naruto on the nearby couch with the scroll which contained his sword then placed three scrolls on Hiruzen's desk.

"I take it those are the bodies of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke then?" Guy nodded while the Hokage rubbed his temples. "And of their assailants?"

"Zabuza Momochi and an unknown eliminated and I believe Naruto did so himself."

Homura interrupted, "See Hiruzen we need to eliminate the demon he's too powerful!"

Before the Hokage could berate his old friends, Guy slammed both of them into the back wall and glared at them; never had they been so afraid in their life.

"Listen here elders. That boy is no demon and thanks to whatever you did, whatever this village did, he is not of sound mind. Seeing teammates die can be traumatizing but to mentally snap…highly doubt it. The fox is the only one keeping his insane tendencies in check. I am usually a youthful person but for today, I'm all out of it."

He dropped the Elders to the ground and huffed then bowed to Hiruzen with an apology. When Homura and Koharu were about to get up, they were detained by ANBU.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Koharu said and glared at his old friend.

"Guy brings up a valid point and if what he says is true then you have a lot to answer for. You always acted strange at council meetings and I've kept tabs; you will reveal what you've been hiding. The civilian council is next followed by Danzo. I thank you for bringing out the bastard in me; Konoha will stand strong once again."

Once they left, Hiruzen sighed and packed his pipe then lit it, his gaze on his surrogate grandson. After a couple minutes he looked at Guy.

"How bad?"

Guy shook his head sadly, "Not fit for duty Hokage-sama, he wanted to kill me and my team and said this village wasn't his home; that was after the Kyuubi kept his insanity in check. Naruto quoted that the fox wouldn't let him play, end quote."

Hiruzen shed silent tears; he knew sending a Yamanaka in Naruto's mind would be suicide and possibly worsen the mental state he was already in. A prison wouldn't work nor would an asylum, sealing off his chakra would only hinder the fox doing its job. There was only one option, house arrest.

"ANBU, take Naruto and the scroll next to him to his rightful home, the Namikaze Estates."

An ANBU appeared and bowed before doing as told.

"Guy, you're dismissed and I thank you for bringing back Naruto. I have other important matters to attend to."

"Hai Hokage-sama, and for what it's worth I'm sorry. I know how much that boy meant to you, a youthful man has been extinguished."

Once guy left Hiruzen sadly looked at the Yondaime's picture which cracked, he hated omens. He then looked at the picture of the three Sannin on the desk and scowled.

"_I'm done being weak, I should have looked out for Naruto more, I should have brought my fist down the instant Naruto was born but no, my grief over my wife's death blinded me to what actually needed done."_

Hiruzen grabbed a couple pieces of parchment and furiously scribbled on them and once done he sent them off to its targets; Jiraiya and Tsunade. They would come back or be banished from Konoha and branded as S-rank nin. It was then he remembered who else needed detained.

"ANBU, detain the civilian council and Danzo at once; take them to T&I and have Anko and Ibiki go all out. Afterwards, raid Danzo's ROOT and gather any and all files while detaining any members."

Multiple ANBU appeared and bowed before setting out on their task. Hiruzen sat back in his chair and puffed on his pipe. Changes would be made and the Daimyo would be notified. Reckoning was brought upon Konoha all thanks to the mental state of one boy and one mission gone wrong.

* * *

**Namikaze Estates – Following Morning**

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head, he sat up in the bed he was in and looked around; he knew where he was at after seeing a family picture of Minato and a pregnant Kushina on the nightstand beside him, the same place he found a scroll. Naruto looked at the scroll which he unsealed and grinned at seeing his blood stained sword.

"**Kit, don't get any ideas. I'm barely keeping your insanity in check…congratulations you're a sociopath." **Kyuubi scolded.

"Aw, fluffy doesn't want me to play." Naruto pouted then perked back up. "Oh well, so much to do so little time."

"**Kit, what are you planning?"**

Naruto mentally smirked and chuckled a little, "Leaving, this place holds no love." The insanity slipped and Naruto's eyes flashed red. "Love is blood on the ground and screams in the air!"

Naruto shook his head then hummed a cheery tune and skipped to where he thought the library would be in his father's home. Ten minutes later, he found it and started sealing up anything that would help him; one of the things that caught his interest was a summoning contract with no name, only a label that warned the person not to use it. After he was done with that, he decided to change his look so he headed to the shopping district.

* * *

**Shopping District**

As Naruto walked, Kubikiribōchō on his back, the civilians still glared but kept their distance thanks to the massive sword. Naruto smirked at this and entered the first shop he saw, a clothing store. The bells above the door jingled and the clerk smiled.

"Ah, welcome to…" His smirk turned into a scowl. "Get out demon before I make you!"

Naruto hummed an eerie tune while he slowly locked the door behind him and slowly brought the zanbato to rest on his right shoulder. He stalked up to the counter while the clerk gulped and backed into the shelves behind him.

"Is the nice man going to let me shop?" Naruto asked innocently.

"N-no…get out you demon before I kill you!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red as Kyuubi started losing control, "Yay, it seems the man wants to play. First I'll take off your arms, then your legs, and if your screams soothe my soul then maybe I will let you live...m'kay!"

The clerk was horrified, Naruto's tone was that of amusement and cheeriness which didn't belong with what context was said.

"J-just take what you want and get out…please."

The clerk let out a sigh as Naruto turned but became confused as he stopped.

"Do you mind holding this for me please?"

Naruto didn't give the clerk anytime to react and stabbed his blade through his chest, pinning the clerk to the wall; the gurgled screams made Naruto a happy person but soon the fox took back control.

"Aw, the fox took my fun away…your no fun Mr. Fox; you never let Naruto have his fun." Naruto sighed and went along and sealed up everything in the store. He pissed on the corpse of the clerk before grabbing his sword and leaving for the next.

Again, the civilians gave Naruto a wide birth, even more so with fresh blood dripping from the blade. Naruto wandered around some more until he found a shop which kicked him out before, it was a weapons store. As he opened the door the clerk, who was a heavy-set female, instantly yelled at him to get out. She even went as far to throw kunai which Naruto dodged efficiently, he even plucked one out of the air and smirked.

"Here, I think you dropped this."

Naruto threw it right back and it landed between her eyes, she died instantly. Our blonde character pouted at not hearing any screams but looked around the store and sealed up a barrel of kunai, shuriken, among other ninja items.

"Glad daddy had many sealing scrolls on hand." Naruto paused and thought about something. "I wonder if my godparents scream really well…I wonder how many fingernails I can rip out before they pass out."

Kurama shivered at that thought, "**I fear that I won't be able to control his dark side fully. Oh Kushina, if you could see your son now."**

Naruto was about to leave when he saw the dead woman, he cocked his head and looked at the sword display above her; Naruto grinned and decided to make a message. Five minutes later, he left the store, blood splattered on his clothes while the stuff on his face he lapped up. If one walked into the store, they would see a crucified person who was disemboweled. Truly, Naruto's insanity had no bounds. The Uzumaki hummed a happy tune as he headed back home to set up the final task, he would leave by nightfall.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

The Hokage was not pleased, Homura, Koharu, and the civilian council hadn't broke yet, and to make it worse is when they sealed up Danzo's chakra a disturbance was felt. His bandages were taken off to find a stolen Sharingan eye and ten others implanted into his arm; Danzo was now in maximum security and subjected to 20 hour torture sessions. Hiruzen would send a message to the Daimyo when one of them broke to see what he wanted to do about them. A benefit to the Hokage taking back his power was less paperwork, most of it was important which made him realize the civilians and his advisers were making sure that he missed important treaties and time to spend with Naruto. He sighed knowing how much he failed.

A knock at the window brought him out of his attention, it was Jiraiya. Just as Hiruzen was about to open the window, Tsunade burst in with Shizune in tow; he let the Toad Sage in the office and put privacy seals up. Instantly, Hiruzen's face went stoic and his eyes angry which shocked the Sannin.

"Shizune, I give you the chance not to hear what I'm about to say as you had no part in what happened."

Tsunade's Assistant gulped at the killing intent the Hokage poured out and quickly nodded; the seals were brought down so that she could leave the room. They went back up after the door closed behind her.

"Sensei why…." Jiraiya started but was interrupted by an irate Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Do you have any idea what you left Minato's son to bear…do you! Granted I should have done more to protect him but I've already sent the transgressors to T&I."

The Sannin were silent as they never saw Sensei this mad before.

"Good, I like silence as it gives me more time to make you feel like shit for what you two have done. This village has spat on Minato's legacy, he has been beaten, hated, kicked out of stores, overcharged for food, and his education and shinobi career stunted. Not only that, just yesterday he saw his whole team die in front of him."

Tsuande and Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes you heard me right, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and the last Uchiha sans Itachi is now dead. I believe that if you were here to train Naruto properly that his team would be alive today and all of this could have been avoided."

The Sannin were about to open their mouth but Hiruzens KI shut them up.

"Don't give me that bullshit about how I could have called you back when you should have been here in the first place."

Hiruzen sighed and pointed at Tsunade.

"You, Tsuande, are nothing but a drunkard who has an incessant habit of gambling to try and forget about the past. Get over that fear of blood because as of now you will be stripped of rank and will be re-registered as a genin and placed as the head of the hospital."

He then looked at Jiraiya with a heated glare.

"You check in every two months and not once have you visited Naruto. Not. Once. Granted your spy network is needed but you could have run shop here while your spies reported to you, not the other way around. Like Tsunade, you are now stripped of rank and re-registered as a genin. Icha Icha is now banned and you will be closely monitored for any peeping or getting out of running your spy network."

"And if either of us get out of line?" Tsunade asked with a nervous gulp.

"You will be imprisoned until I say otherwise."

That shut the Sannin up, they never expected their Sensei to be so cruel but in the back of their minds they had it coming. Jiraiya sighed and looked at Hiruzen.

"How's Naruto doing…mentally I should ask."

The Hokage rubbed his temples and took on a sad but heated tone, "He put up a happy mask to bear his depression and I believe it started when he was four when the orphanage kicked him out. After that he just bottled up all that emotion and now he snapped. Guy explained what he saw; Naruto is a possible sociopath and has insane tendencies. If he saw either of you, he would try to kill you."

"You told him?" Tsunade questioned which Hiruzen nodded.

He explained the Mizuki incident and how he told Naruto about his parents as well as how he reacted to know he had godparents; it broke the Sannin's hearts. Even more so at how much Naruto went through, stuff which could have been avoided. What really made the Sannin feel bad was when Hiruzen dropped the seals and ordered an ANBU to get Naruto's medical report as well as Shinobi record. Once they were dropped off, Jiraiya and Tsunade gaped at how many injuries he had but even more so when they saw the last report in Naruto's Shinobi record; three words were stamped on the page.

"UNFIT FOR DUTY"

That's when the explosions started going off in Konoha along with the screams of the dying or the ones who scrambled in fear.

"ANBU! Keep the peace, I will be along shortly."

It would be a few minutes until Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya left to see what they could do.

* * *

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto stood atop the Monument with a wicked smile on his face. He was now dressed in black combat boots which were steel-toed, black ANBU pants with mesh armor sown in, black long sleeve shirt with a mesh vest underneath, black finger-less gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands, and a trench coat like Ibiki's. Attached to his waist was a belt which held a couple large scrolls which held all he needed for his journey, on his back held by chakra was Zabuza's sword, and on his forehead was a slashed Konoha headband; a reminder of the village who he harbors deep hatred for.

Naruto looked down at the village where explosions were going off; they were placed at civilian homes who wronged him in the past as well as restaurants and stores who kicked him out, and lastly was the orphanage. Naruto didn't care how many innocents he killed. Although he hated the village he still loved his parents, which is why he kept the Namikaze Estates intact and even left a farewell note to whoever finds it. The old Naruto was in there but only if the fox had full control.

"**So Kit, where to now? **Kurama yawned in his cage while keeping an eye on his container.

"My mother's home…Uzushiogakure. Training needs done before I can face the real world; like Zabuza said, the Shinobi world has no room for mercy."

Naruto turned and jumped into the forest, his destination set and his future unknown.

* * *

It would be hours until peace was finally restored and when Hiruzen went to check up on Naruto he found a letter on the kitchen table while Jiraiya and Tsunade found most of the library empty as well as the armory. The Sannin heard their Sensei's disturbed cry and rushed to see him holding a note tightly in his hands while he sat at the table and cried. Without looking, the Hokage gave the note to his students who began to read.

_To whoever finds this, _

_As you can tell Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze isn't available right now so please leave a message after the tone. Explosions, the tone that you all heard, the screams of those that wronged me in my life; my vengeance is far from over. Darkness is my home as I have none, darkness is my comfort as I feel no love, darkness is where my enemies will stay. To my Ji-Ji, I hold no hate towards you and all is forgiven, you did the best you could; you were probably the only one I could call a friend minus the Ichiraku's. If my godparents are reading this, well fuck you and have a wonderful day…your blood will run by my hands and your screams will soothe my soul. Goodbye Konoha, and go fuck yourself._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

Tsunade and Jiraiya dropped the message and cried along with their Sensei. It would take a while for Konoha to heal and many years until Naruto Uzumaki was seen again.

* * *

**AN:** Edited the chapter as I found missing words and other errors which I missed when I proofread the first time around. Anyway, I want you to decide what the hell is in that summoning contract that was label do not use. Think of Naruto's insanity and his mental disorder as I want something that fits really well with it. Thanks readers.


	2. Back to the Scene of the Crime

**AN: **Well I was completely shocked at the feedback I got from the first chapter; never would I've thought that the idea would take off. I have a lot of surprises planned in this story so without further delay, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back to the Scene of the Crime**

* * *

Naruto looked at the uncompleted bridge in front of him; the bloodstains were still on the concrete surface but all the bodies were gone. Wetness was felt on Naruto's face and he looked up to see storm clouds roll in, a boom of thunder resounded before the rain started to pick up. Was the heavens crying for the ones who died during this mission or were they crying over Naruto's mental state and his life thus far? Naruto didn't know and didn't care. He set his sights on Tazuna's home and began walking just as the downpour began.

At Tazuna's home, Tsunami and Inari were sitting on the couch in the family room consoling each other; a worker came hours after the battle and told them the bad news. A funeral was held while Gato still held hold on their village, both were contemplating suicide. As they looked at the kitchen knives in their hands, a knock on the door was heard which Tsunami got up to see who it was. When she opened the door, a smile formed on her face as well as Inari's.

"Naruto!" They screamed and engulfed him in a hug.

Naruto returned the hug and smiled mischievously, "May I come in?"

Tsunami and Inari broke their hug, drug Naruto inside and closed the door; Tsunami went to make tea while Inari and Naruto sat at the kitchen table.

"Naruto-nii, I thought you died with Tazuna and the others?" The small boy sniffled.

"I did Inari, I died a little inside but it's in the past." Naruto paused in thought. "Say, do you want to be with your grandpa again?"

Inari nodded, "Ever since we got news that he died, mother and I thought about killing ourselves."

Tsunami brought out the tea which Naruto thanked her for; she sat down beside Inari shortly after and glanced at the family picture on the wall which made her sigh. Naruto caught this and although he had the opportunity to be insane, he saw the same looks in Inari and Tsunami's eyes that he had growing up. Naruto made his choice.

"I see the pain in your eyes that which were like mine growing up; I can end your pain and reunite you with family above. It will be over quickly."

Naruto stood and grasped the zanbato on his back, bringing it to rest on his right shoulder. Inari and Tsunami knew what Naruto was offering and smiled; they nodded and stood with their eyes closed and their hands clasped together. With one quick slash, Inari and Tsunami's heads fell to the floor and blood splattered the family portrait on the wall. Naruto sighed and put his blade back where it belonged then decided to properly bury the two before heading off to Uzu.

"**You did the right thing Kit, I wasn't in control that time so the real you is in there."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Perhaps." Naruto quietly responded back with the thought that maybe his insanity could somehow be cured.

* * *

After having a silent funeral, Naruto had his sights on Uzu but not before doing one final task; he would finish the mission, he would end Gato's reign so that Inari's family would have peace in the afterlife. It took a couple hours but eventually Naruto found the mansion, the courtyard was filled with many bandits, even the walls were guarded. Naruto had a feral smirk and brought his zanbato to the ready.

"Kyuubi let me loose." Naruto said.

"**Kit I don't know about…" **

Naruto interrupted, "Dammit Kyuubi, I can't keep expecting you to hold my insane side back; let me feel what it's like for once so I can learn to control it. Please."

Kurama didn't miss the emotional tone of sadness mixed with a sense of longing and sighed, "**As you wish but I hope I can pull you back from this."**

Naruto let out a real smile, "I have faith in you Kyuubi."

"**Kurama, that's my name Kit."**

"Huh, well Kurama I think this is the start to a beautiful relationship." Naruto said while Kyuubi blushed inside the cage.

A couple seconds passed before Naruto felt Kurama's control release; his eyes turned red and a psychotic grin was plastered on his face. A small chuckle turned into a full blown evil cackle which was heard by the guards. The bandits turned to the wood line in time to see over 300 Naruto's come storming towards them; at first they panicked but then they started to fight back as they all jumped the wall and started slaying.

Now Naruto was never taught in kenjutsu but he was a person who learned from experience. Due to this, as the battle raged on Naruto's strikes became more fluent and a style started to form but it was far from perfect. Block, duck, slash, stab, it seemed to be an endless cycle that would never cease as Naruto took his time killing his foes; all the while he was laughing manically.

"So much blood, so much fear" Naruto said as he cut down the last person in front of him to see others standing at a distance in fear, "So who's next to accept darkness as their home?"

A wounded bandit managed to throw a kunai before dying from blood loss; in embedded itself in Naruto's lower back barely missing the spine. To the horror of those watching, Naruto only grunted, reached back and ripped out the weapon to lick off his own blood then hurled it at a bandit who attempted to be brave. He was now on the ground dead with a kunai between the eyes.

"Have mercy!" One of the bandits said with Naruto suddenly appearing before him.

"Mercy has no place in the Shinobi world."

With that, Naruto bit the man's nose and ripped it off which made the bandit scream in agony while the others were too scared to do anything; too bad for them Naruto's clones had them preoccupied. Naruto looked at the person in front of him who was still whimpering and holding where his nose used to be; with a mad grin, Naruto set the zanbato back where it belonged before advancing. He began to sing an eerie tune.

"First I ripped off your nose, blood shot out like a hose. Then I rip off your arms, the pain won't last don't be alarmed. Last I take both your legs, the pain is immense please do pray. You soul is mine, for which I keep, darkness is your savior; thou shalt not weep."

The bandit's eyes grew wide as Naruto grasped his arms and did as he said he would. Through it all the bandit screamed bloody murder as Naruto slowly pulled off his arms then his legs and then smashed his boot onto the man's head which made it explode into grey matter.

As Naruto looked around, he saw that the fighting was done so he dismissed his clones and grinned at the carnage they caused. Blood flowed like a river, body parts were everywhere, and now only one man was left. Naruto sensed someone watching him and looked to the second story window to see Gato's fear filled face; this of course made him smile and used chakra to attain that height and smash through the window.

"Hey there buddy!" Naruto said as Gato scurried away as far as possible.

"Aw, is the fat man rolling away." Naruto walked by the desk and grabbed a stylus intent on using it; at this point Gato was up on the wall begging for his life.

"Please, I can give you anything you desire! Money, women, anything!"

Naruto stopped right in front of the portly man and bent down to his level, his red eyes boring into Gato's which made the tycoon see his death played out multiple times; each one more gruesome than the last. Naruto cocked his head and without warning, stabbed the stylus into Gato's right eye and yanked out the organ. As the fat man was writhing on the ground holding his socket which bled profusely, Naruto grinned and popped the thing in his mouth and chewed a little before spitting it out in disgust.

He advanced on Gato again and decided to end it by taking out the other eye then stabbed the businessman in the neck with the stylus. As he stumbled around blind as well as fumbling for the object impaled in his neck, Naruto came forward again but instead of ripping out the protrusion, he took the stylus and slit Gato's throat before showering in his blood. It would take Kurama another ten minutes before he got back control in which Naruto proceeded to look at what he did and vomited.

"_I'm bat shit insane…crazy, toys in the attic I am crazy. Truly gone fishing."_ Naruto looked at his blood soaked hands and started shaking. "What's happening to me?"

Kurama sighed, "**You may have merged with your other half but did you think the battle would be over? I am a reminder of the good left in your heart which is currently fighting for dominance."**

"There has to be a way to make this fighting end, don't get me wrong I like being insane but to do what I just did…."

"**Kit, just remember that we are in this journey together and I will always be here if you need consoled." **

Naruto took a shaky breath, "Yah, thanks Kurama."

It would take another ten minutes until Naruto would get his mind set on his task again. He searched the desk for any safe code and managed to find it along with the location; it seemed Gato was a forgetful person. Once he opened the wall safe, Naruto grabbed a sealing scroll from his belt and took most of the money but would deposit the rest in the town square. Once he was done with this, he headed off to find a boatman to take him to Uzu; after much search and many deaths, as Naruto didn't want to be found, he finally managed to find a person that was willing to make the journey. Three hours later Naruto stepped foot on his homeland with a true smile before he turned and snapped the boatman's neck and pulled the boat ashore.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly into what remained of Uzu, the rain had ceased an hour ago but the mood was still somber. Rubble was scattered, buildings were in ruin, skeletons of Uzu shinobi or invaders lay about as well as their headbands. Some were from Iwa, Kumo, and what looked like Kiri; Naruto added three villages to his shit list. A snap was heard as Naruto stepped on a femur bone and he glanced down to see an Uzu headband; he bent down, picked it up and blew the debris off before tying it to his bicep. A true smile affixed Naruto's face as he searched for the leader's building; it would be another two hours before he found what he was looking for.

Naruto gazed at the building in front of him, it was the only one left intact in the village and Naruto chocked it up to the sealing prowess they had; he remembered Hiruzen telling him tales about them as well as the countless books he found in his father's library on fuinjutsu. A seal was on the door and he remembered a certain type of seal which required blood and chakra; Naruto applied both and the door opened with a click. He pushed the door aside and was bombarded with the smell of stale air mixed with rot, Naruto followed the smell and found the leader's office; said leader was a pile of bones on the floor near the rotted chair, a finger pointing to a certain place on the desk. Curious, Naruto looked and found a similar seal and when he unlocked it a journal came out with one of the pages dog tagged. Quickly, Naruto opened the journal to the marked page and started to read.

_Hello fellow Uzumaki, _

_My name is Natsumi and I am the last leader of our home as Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo have come to destroy us. Luckily this building will withstand the sands of time due to our unique seals in which another Uzumaki can only open. Kushina was handed to Konoha only hours ago and it makes me wonder if they set up our destruction but my fears are unfounded though I do wonder who these blank masked shinobi belong too as I helplessly watch my clan be slaughtered. Some may call my act cowardice but I see it as preserving our clan and hoping that any descendent of those who escape today will return to claim what's rightfully theirs. May the Uzumaki line stay strong even in defeat…live long and let the whirlpool rage on._

_Natsumi_

Naruto reread the passage about the blank masked shinobi over and over again and couldn't help but become angry as they were the same ones who started his downward spiral.

* * *

**Flashback – Naruto age 5**

Naruto was currently running away from the usual fox hunts but this time was different; instead of drunken civilians, there were shinobi involved including two blank masked me who were using the roofs as vantage points. They gave directions to the mob and left Naruto nowhere to run. It would be thirty minutes later when Naruto was finally corned and took the most brutal beating of his life.

First the blank Shinobi detained Naruto with ninja wire and strung him up against the fence which was the end of the alley way; there was no escape. To make it worse, the ANBU who should have protected Naruto were out partying or forgoing their duties. Next came the civilians as they used stones, bottles, and such to pelt Naruto with; then came the kunai and shuriken from the Shinobi. All the while Naruto begged for them to stop and wanted to know what he did to deserve such a beating.

After two hours of continuous beating, the blank masked shinobi halted the mob then they unsheathed their tanto and proceeded to skin Naruto alive; halfway through the process he passed out but woke up when he was hit by a fireball and other low rank jutsu. Eventually, the mob got bored and left but the two blank masked ones did not; they watched in morbid fascination as Naruto healed. Once that was done, they took Naruto down then dropped him deep into the Forest of Death where the animals would finish him off; he put up no fight as his body was broken and his mind degrading. It would be an hour after the strange shinobi left when Naruto would be rescued by a person who he would later find out to be called Anko.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Naruto growled and punched the wall near him which left a spider web crack. He contemplated what to do and he soon came to a realization that out of all the people who could help, his Ji-Ji would be the only one; but how to get the information to Konoha?

"**I have a solution."**

"And?" Naruto replied.

"**Each bijuu gives their jinchuriki some special power if you will and mine happens to be allowing you to summon your own fox kits."**

"But I have that other summoning contract." Naruto quickly replied.

Kurama interrupted, "**You can still sign that one as mine is not a true contract, only a given power. Go ahead and try it, I will send you the images."**

Naruto got the images and grinned, he ran through the needed signs and slammed his hand on the ground which produced a red flame; when it dispersed it showed a small fennec fox who yipped happily. Naruto quickly copied the passage in the journal onto a scroll as well as writing his own letter and attached it to the fox's back.

"Go to Konoha and enter the large red building with the kanji on it. Only hand this scroll over to the old Hokage inside."

The fox yipped and disappeared in a flash of red flames which made Naruto smile as he hoped Hiruzen would be able to make his wish come true. Naruto broke from his thoughts and decided to look around the building more before training; he estimated three years.

* * *

**Konoha – Kage Tower**

Hiruzen was happily puffing on his pipe as the paperwork was finished thanks to **Shadow Clones** but even though he was happy, he thought about Naruto and if he was OK. The civilian council, the advisers, and Danzo still haven't broke but the Hokage was a patient man and was impressed that all of them had lasted two days already. As soon as he was about to walk around the village to see if any improvements needed made, a small swirl of fire caught his attention.

"_A summon creature perhaps?"_ Hiruzen thought and stood at the ready then chuckled to himself seeing the small fox with a scroll on its back.

"Well hello little guy, what do you have for me?"

The Hokage picked up the fox which liked his face, he took of the scroll and thanked the summon creature before it disappeared as it arrived. Hiruzen had a clone check for traps and when none were found he opened the scroll and smiled at seeing the letter from Naruto but was confused when he saw a copied document.

_Hey Ji-Ji,_

_You probably know where I'm at already so I won't beat around the bush. This is a document from the journal of Natsumi in Uzu and it details that Konoha helped in its destruction; the same shinobi were responsible for my beating at age five. Anyways, keep the bastards who made me this way so I can spill their blood myself…I want to hear their pleas of mercy and of forgiveness, ones which I screamed not so long ago. Maybe I will start with ripping off their fingernails; just the thought makes me giddy! Oh and burn this when you're finished. _

_Naruto_

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's letter but then started to read the journal excerpt which made that smile turn into a scowl. An immense amount of Ki was soon being put out; the hidden ANBU quickly came out of hiding to help the Hokage settle his old heart.

"Sir, your heart condition…calm down please!"

Hiruzen took a calming breath and thanked the ANBU before burning the message Naruto sent. When the Hokage stood, all the ANBU knew that the God of Shinobi was back.

"Sir?" Bear said.

"Take me to T&I, I want to have a word with Danzo myself."

"You're not going to do what I think you are."

Hiruzen looked at Bear with an anger filled stare, "Damn right I am, inform Ibiki and Anko at once."

Bear simply bowed and shunshined there and after a minute he returned saying they were ready. Hiruzen thanked Bear and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Torture and Interrogation Department**

Ibiki and Anko saw the angered look on their Hokage's face when he suddenly appeared. He looked in the room nearest him to see Danzo then looked at Anko and held out his hand.

"Kunai." Hiruzen said anger present in his voice.

Anko obliged and handed one over which the Hokage grasped tightly and stormed to the cell, once the door opened then slammed shut with them seeing privacy seals go up they knew Danzo was in for a ride.

"Heh, well shall we watch the God of Shinobi go to work?" Ibiki said as he glanced to Anko who had an Orochimaru like grin.

"Most definitely."

Inside the cell, Danzo saw his old friend walk in with a kunai then close the door and apply seals.

"Ah, Hiruzen my friend. Have you finally saw reason to get me out of this cell?" He asked smoothly.

Said person glared at Danzo, "A little birdie told me what you did to our Uzu allies and I think you managed to erase some things on your reports we confiscated from your base."

Danzo's eyes widened the settled in a calm look, the bandages were missing so that all the sharingan could be seen.

"Uzu was becoming too strong so I only helped out in extinguishing them from existence; Konoha will always be the most powerful village."

Danzo said the wrong thing as Hiruzen took the kunai and loped of the arm with the implanted sharingan; the war hawk screamed in agony and tried to use his suicide seal but to no avail as his chakra was sealed.

"Uzu would have beaten back all three villages if not for your interference and your actions helped spur on the Third Shinobi War; with Uzu our village would have stood tall with their sealing prowess. Hell, all the villages would have prospered but no, your ideals got in the way. Consider our friendship broke." Hiruzen roared with anger.

"You wound me Hiruzen." Danzo feigned being hurt but then screamed as the Hokage plucked out the other sharingan eye and threw it with the arm then burned it all with a fire jutsu.

"NO! Do you know how much I worked for those?!"

Hiruzen growled and slammed the kunai through Danzo's remaining hand which pinned it to the chair he was strapped to.

"FUCK!"

"That's right Danzo, scream but be thankful that I won't kill you here today. When Naruto returns he will have fun with all of you. I read all your reports Danzo and know every secret except Uzu's invasion…now tell me what you know."

Danzo chuckled then smirked, "I remember my operatives leading mobs to kill Naruto and make him finally submit to me…pity it didn't work."

Hiruzen growled and undid the seals then barged out the door; he looked to the head interrogators.

"Bring me the tools I need to end this bastard…his information is coming out today and dammit I will fucking enjoy myself!"

Anko cackled, "I like the new Hokage!"

Ibiki shook his head, "Just get the tools he needs."

10 minutes later a plethora of tools and poisons were on a tray and handed to Hiruzen which he took and entered the room again but with the seals off and a recorder going. Danzo looked at his old friend with a mix of wonder and slight fear of what his friend would do. The Hokage took a syringe with a red liquid and saw Anko mouth 'pain intensifier' which made him happy; he plunged the syringe into Danzo's neck and waited it for it to kick in. After a minute, the war hawk was sweating and holding in his screams as ever time he moved, the kunai in his hand would rip apart more flesh.

"You won't break me Hiruzen…what I did to Uzu will never be known!"

Danzo gritted his teeth and hissed in pain when Hiruzen took a handful of senbon and threw them into his face which barely missed the remaining eye.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, either I inflict more pain, start with poisons, or hack the rest of your appendages off." Hiruzen said as he grabbed three various syringes and was ready to use them.

"You don't scare me Hiruzen, do your worst."

Danzo soon regretted his words as all three poisons were injected into his system; within minutes, the elder started foaming at the mouth and started to spasm. His remaining eye rolled back into his head while the veins on his body bulged and turned a sickly purple. After five minutes, Anko came in with the antidote for each and administered them. Another ten minutes passed before Danzo came to as the antidote purged the poison from his system. Hiruzen grabbed the object of his hate by the face and brought him in close.

"You will speak Danzo, one way or another you will."

Danzo was silent and breathing heavy but in his mind he was panicking; never had he seen Hiruzen this brutal. Without warning, Hiruzen summoned Enma.

"Ah, hello Hiruzen what may I assist you with?"

Said person pointed to Danzo which made the Monkey King smirk.

"So, the poor bastard is finally getting what's his. Staff mode?"

The Sandaime smiled, "You read my mind."

For the next ten minutes, the screams of Danzo were heard; Ibiki and Anko were impressed and didn't know Hiruzen had it in him.

"To think his change was all because of a mission gone wrong and the Yondaime's legacy to be mentally broke." Ibiki shook his head, "I pity the elders and the civilian council if Naruto ever gets a hand on them."

Anko simply nodded and looked back in the room to see Enma disappear, the smoke filled the room to where nothing could be seen. Suddenly, Danzo's body hit the window who then begged for mercy as he was drug back into the smoke where the sound of blood splattering could be heard. The smoke cleared to show Danzo near death and an extremely happy Sandaime Hokage.

"So, ready to talk you old fuck?!"

Danzo's breath was ragged and he looked at Hiruzen with a pained expression; all he could do was nod before passing out. As the Hokage walked out of the room, he grabbed where his heart was and started to breath heavy.

"Get…Tsunade…quickly…my heart.…" Hiruzen said between labored gasps before hitting the ground unconscious; he missed the orders being barked out for the hidden ANBU to get help.

* * *

**Back In Uzu**

Naruto found many scrolls in the library but only one book really piqued his interest; a book which explained the Jashinist religion. As Naruto read through the book which explained the many rituals, how he could kill without thought as well as revel in the pain people caused him, it made him grin madly. The mix between insanity and good was back and Naruto thought that this would be perfect to get them in check.

"Hmm, this might be an interesting religion to get into."

"**If my memory suits me, I believe there is a cult in Demon Country. Bastards tried to sacrifice me to their God…pathetic meat bags." ** Kurama mumbled at the end but Naruto caught it which made him chuckle.

"Enough about my fantasies, time for training."

Naruto grabbed the scrolls he wanted as well as a piece of chakra paper, once he was back in the main office he put the scrolls on the desk but grasped the paper and sent chakra through it. The paper first split in half then one side burst into flames while the other got soggy.

"Wind from my father, Water from my mother, and Fire is probably from you."

Kurama nodded in Naruto's mind and watched as his jailer went back down to the vault and picked out the scrolls to work on his elements. Naruto nodded and walked outside to see that dusk was fast approaching.

"Oh well, I guess I will train in the morning." Naruto said with a shrug and unsealed his sleeping bag. He decided to sleep in the office.

* * *

**Following Morning**

When the sun's rays peeked through the window, Naruto was up with a groan but smiled as today would start his training. He walked outside and stretched then summoned over 300 **Shadow Clones** then barked out orders while handing out the appropriate scrolls.

"Break into groups of fifty." The clones did as told which made Naruto nod in approval. "Group one; you will work on chakra control. Group two through four will work on my affinities, group five will work on fuinjutsu, and group six will start with kenjutsu."

Naruto handed each the appropriate scrolls and they broke off to find their own training spot on the island. What would Naruto do? He would work on getting his body into shape and also work on Taijutsu; the scroll he found showed the Uzumaki style of fighting which flowed like a river but was quick like the incoming tide. The movements focused on distracting the enemy while giving short, powerful and concise blows. Before beginning though, Naruto applied the chakra weights he took from the weapons store to his wrists and ankles and started off a weight that would make movement very difficult yet feasible.

For the next year and a half, Naruto would push himself to the limits in training; he broke bones, almost died while sparring with his clones in kenjutsu, almost blew himself up making seals, and other injuries which Kurama helped heal. Although saddened to learn that the zanbato wouldn't work with the Uzumaki's kenjutsu style, Naruto compensated by making his own which used his insanity to push back any pain from injuries as well as deter the enemy from attacking. This brute force method was almost like Zabuza's style of fighting but with a twist.

The constant use of clones sped up the rate at which Naruto progressed. For chakra control he was already on kunai spinning, for his affinities he completed splitting a waterfall, completed cutting a boulder in half, and could char a piece of wood without it combusting. It was a start but it was far from over. According to Uzumaki standards, Naruto was only a beginner in fuinjutsu. For taijutsu and physical training, Naruto excelled at and found that he could add his affinities to his hands or feet to increase the damage dealt.

Naruto was now almost 14 years of age and stood an impressive five foot four with a muscular build; his outfit didn't change but he did look more like the Yondaime. Naruto liked this, even more so when red highlights were present throughout his hair. Today was Naruto's break day but it would soon turn into a fight for his life.

* * *

**Ame **

A man with red hair and purple eyes with concentric circles and a woman with a blue flower in her hair looked at the eight astral figures in front of him. To his right was Diedara, Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame while to his left was Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori, and Orochimaru. It was the first official meeting of the Akatsuki in which their plans would start to come together.

"Everyone is here, good that means we can begin." Nagato started. "It's time we start hunting the bijuu and bring peace to this world but before that we must make ourselves known."

Tobi raised his hand and started to fidget, "Oh, can Tobi play with some people?"

Nagato's eyebrow twitched and he answered with an emotionless "No."

This of course made Tobi pout, "But Tobi's a good boy!"

Orochimaru did his usual laugh before speaking, "Ku ku ku, have you heard that the jinchuriki in Konoha went AWOL, he killed many innocents before fleeing."

Hidan smirked, "Ah, much blood spilled and screams of pain…sounded like a fucking party! Jashin-sama would be proud!" After he said that a small tug was felt in his mind which he ignored.

"Silence yourself Hidan." Nagato said calmly then turned to Orochimaru. "And the name of Konoha's jinchuriki is?"

"Ku ku ku, why it would be a fellow clansmen; Naruto Uzumaki. I do hope that doesn't deter you from Akatsuki's goals."

Tobi gave Nagato a glance to see what he would do and smirked when Nagato retorted the answer he was looking for.

"Family means nothing, only peace matters. I am Kami and if people wish to be humbled they will soon come to find pain."

Hidan felt the tug again but this time it was harder, his facial expression was noted however.

"Is something the matter Hidan?" Konan asked.

"It seems Jashin-sama is calling me, a new recruit perhaps."

Nagato interrupted, "You will sit and stay until this meeting is complete."

"Fuck you, I listen to nobody but Jashin-sama; suck a fat one heathen."

With that Hidan's image disappeared with Nagato holding back his anger, "Tobi, follow that asshole to see where he goes. If possible, bring him to me so I can show him who the true God is."

Tobi nodded then disappeared then the meeting continued as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Uzu- Dusk**

Naruto just got done with light training and was to head inside for the night when he felt a negative emotion; it was one of the things Kurama taught Naruto as well as controlling his insanity. He calmly put a hand on his zanbato then took it off his back and swung right; a clang was heard followed by an insane laugh. When Naruto saw who it was, he cursed.

"**Kit, I hate to say it but we're fucked." **Kurama deadpanned.

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence asshole…now let's see if I can cut loose like last time."_

Hidan watched his target bend his head low then his mouth turn into a predatory grin much like his; an insane cackle left Naruto's lips then he snapped his head up which showed glowing red eyes.

"I got a new playmate, is your blood going to be as tasty as the others; how about your screams."

Hidan smiled, "I already like you gaki but Jashin-sama wants me to test you. Come and fucking get me!"

Both pulled away and started exchanging blows with their weapons, sparks flew and an occasional boom was heard as they clashed at high speed. Naruto ducked under a decapitating slash then kicked out Hidan's right knee which made him drop to the ground, Naruto followed up with a barrage of fire enhanced punches. What shocked Naruto was that Hidan seemed to enjoy the pain and when he pulled away he saw the wounds heal up.

Hidan laughed then took a breath, "Yes, you are strong for your age…Jashin-sama will fucking love you but the test isn't over yet."

And thus started Naruto's worse beating ever. Hidan rushed in faster than before with his scythe which Naruto tried to block with his blade only to get slammed to the ground due to the force of the blow. When Naruto tried getting up, he was kicked into the air then punched into the remains of a building which broke one of his arms and made him drop his sword. Naruto growled and got out of the rubble while collecting some of Kurama's chakra; in training he only could manage two tails before losing himself but for now only one tail was present.

"Now that's more fucking like it!"

Hidan madly cackled as Naruto ran on all fours toward him; the Jashinist was about to strike with his tri-bladed scythe when an ethereal arm made out of Kurama's chakra punched him into a nearby building. When Hidan stood, he saw Naruto with his scythe and grew angry.

"No one's allowed to touch my fucking weapon!"

Naruto roared out and rushed Hidan again but this time made multiple clones to confuse him; as Hidan took on a couple of the clones, Naruto switched with the one behind his target just as the clones dispelled. The Jashinist lurched forward as he found his scythe embedded into his back and out his front. Naruto grinned and let his cloak fade thinking it was over. It wasn't and he found himself snap kicked in the chest which blew all the air out of his lungs and made him collapse to the ground.

Hidan ripped his own scythe out with an orgasmic sigh, "Not bad brat, that actually fucking hurt but you still have much to learn."

Naruto screamed in pain as the scythe was raked across his back then felt his right arm get hacked off followed by his left leg. He was now a bleeding mess on the ground, his insanity still insisted he could fight.

"ARGH! Let me rend the flesh from your bones…I will shower in your blood. Darkness will consume you!"

Hidan laughed as he watched Naruto squirm on the ground but was surprised as he saw new appendages start to grow.

"_Kyuubi…this brats the jinchuriki Orochimaru was talking about. How ironic."_

Speaking of Kurama, he soon took control of Naruto which brought him back to reality and to scream even more.

"Dammit! Now how am I supposed to enact my revenge on the fucking leaf village!" Naruto glared at Hidan "Well, what are you waiting for…KILL ME! That's what you were sent here to do right!"

Hidan shook his head, "You got fucking spunk, especially that insane side of yours; no wonder Jashin-sama wanted you to join."

Naruto was about to make a smart ass remark but caught Hidan's last words, "Wait you mean that religion where I can deal pain to others anytime I please without fear of injury?"

Hidan simply nodded, still amazed at the appendages growing back.

Naruto cackled madly then took a deep breath, "Well I really can't go anywhere until Kyuubi heals me so do with me what you wish."

"Onto the fucking ritual then…oh and this is going to fucking hurt." Hidan grinned as he raised his scythe.

"What?"

Is all Naruto could get out before the scythe was brought across his neck which severed the jugular and made blood spray into the air. Naruto gurgled as his life substance was pooling around him. Kurama was about to help and Hidan saw it.

"Your container's not in danger…just the initiation ritual is all." Hidan said and smiled as the red aura dimmed and Naruto's eyes started to go glassy from lack of blood.

Hidan used his foot to spread the blood to make a symbol around Naruto; it was a large circle with a triangle in the center. Once that was done, Hidan sat on his knees and prayed before taking the scythe and dragging it across Naruto's stomach where the seal was; another prayer was done and the symbol glowed red before the aura engulfed Naruto who tried in vain to scream. The last thing Naruto saw before passing out was Hidan's crazed grin and him licking up his blood which was pooled on the ground.

* * *

Naruto suddenly gasped and looked at his surroundings, it was a dark world with grey and green clouds; the smell of blood, death, and decay was present. It made Naruto sick to his stomach. As he looked himself over for injuries, he found none; even his limbs were there.

"What the hell is going on, where am I?"

A new voice entered the scene which sounded like it came from everywhere, "Hello apprentice or should I say Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto got in a battle ready stance and looked around, "Show yourself!"

No foot steps are heard but a figure did come from the ground right in front of Naruto which freaked him out, so much so that he fell on his rear. The man in front of him chuckled; he was about Hidan's height, had silver and black hair, demonic red and sulfur tinted eyes, and teeth like that of a shark. He wore black geta sandals; a simple black suit under a blood red cloak adorned with the skull designs and other scenes of death, and had grey skin with a royal looking face.

"Rise young apprentice, it is time we got to know each other a little better." The man paused then smirked, "Don't worry about your body, I'm making some modifications; maybe I will give you an extra if you impress me."

Naruto's stance relaxed but he was still alert, he looked into the man's eyes and growled. "Who. Are. You!"

The man feigned being hurt, "I'm wounded you don't remember." The man bowed quickly and smirked demonically. "Jashin-sama at your service young apprentice."


	3. A New Follower, a New Recruit

**AN:** I would like to thank Unnatural Reader and deathweaper for the ideas on the summoning contracts and also would like to thank Krish11762 and Unnatural Reader for the pairing ideas. Both will be coming into play this chapter. Without further delay, here is the next installment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Bleach elements within this story.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** –jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Follower, a New Recruit**

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened at whom stood in front of him but then he quickly bowed to show respect.

"Jashin-sama, it's an honor to meet you. I humbly request that you grant me the powers needed to achieve my goals, to bring vengeance upon those who made my life a living hell."

Jashin chuckled the told Naruto to rise, "I've saw your past young lad and to be frank, it has made you the perfect apprentice."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and was about to talk but Jashin put up a hand so that he could continue.

"Unlike the idiot outside lapping up your blood, you can control your insane tendencies. Not only that, your memories of how hard you've trained makes it a moot point to get rid of all that."

Naruto interrupted, "Wait, your followers don't use chakra...why?"

Jashin shrugged, "Felt like it."

Naruto face faulted then quickly got back up, "OK…anyways, what exactly are you doing to my body?"

"Oh, this and that…you will see once you awaken but first we need to get those three souls out of your body."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Three! I only have Kurama sealed within me."

Jashin smirked and placed his hand on Naruto's seal then pushed a black energy into it; a shattering sound was heard then two blue chakra trails and one red one shot from the seal. They soon formed beside Jashin, each with confusion on their faces. One had long red hair and a tomboyish look, the other had a coat with flames on it and blonde hair while the other was just plain beautiful.

The last person was a female with an hour glass shaped body, the same height as Naruto, red fox like eyes, and shoulder length auburn hair. She wore a tight fitting red and black kimono which showed off her well-endowed breasts as well as every curve; her hands and feet had a resemblance of claws. Her face was petite yet royal looking and her skin was tan and had a slight glean to it.

Naruto looked at each with shock, "Mom, Dad and…is that you Kurama?"

"Oh look how much my sochi's grown!" Kushina said and engulfed Naruto into a hug which he returned.

Minato waved, "Hey son, we have much to talk about."

Kurama smiled and brushed a stray piece of her auburn hair away, "Yes cutie, Kurama at your service."

Naruto broke from Kushina and bowed, "I cannot thank you enough Jashin-sama."

Jashin shook her head, "I'm afraid that your parents were only there incase Kurama attempted to get free from your seal, they will vanish when their chakra runs out…so make it quick."

Naruto's shoulders slumped, "Aw man."

Minato and Kushina hugged Naruto, both saying that they know all about his life and how they were ashamed with Konoha. They even agreed to his plan on taking vengeance which shocked Naruto to a great degree.

"But why would you agree…I know you didn't want me to grow up to be a murdering sociopath. It feels like I failed you."

A slap resounded in the space they were in; Naruto held his red cheek and looked at his angry mother.

"Don't you dare say you failed us, it's those punk ass godparents of yours that did, 'tteybayo!"

Minato nodded, "We're your parents Naruto and no matter what path you chose we will honor it. Plus, you got a smoking hot bijuu now to travel with."

Minato found himself planted to the ground by Kushina and Kurama who both screamed out 'Pervert;' this of course made Jashin and Naruto laugh. After everyone got over themselves, Jashin notified them that the ritual was almost complete.

"The ritual is almost over and I dare say that your parents are starting to fade."

Naruto nodded and asked about the summoning contract he found, "Dad, what about that summoning contract I found at home?"

Minato chuckled and scratched his head, "Oh that, I found that in Demon Country at some weird shrine…damn place was creepy with bones, the stench of blood and an alter for sacrifices."

Jashin face palmed and groaned, "Of course a mortal would find my summoning contract." Everyone quirked an eyebrow which made the God sigh, "Be thankful you didn't sign that contract as only a follower of Jashin is free from the wrath of such a beast."

Kushina nervously chuckled, "Not exactly heartwarming."

"So what are these beasts?" Naruto asked.

"Hollows; they are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased humans. They reside in a place called Hueco Mundo with their leader Tier Harribel which happens to be the summon boss. I advise you only sign the contract when you deem yourself ready." Jashin explained with a stern voice.

"Somehow I feel if I failed whatever test they had me do, I wouldn't like the results." Naruto said with Jashin simply nodding at the fact; the God gave no more information.

As Minato and Kushina faded further, they brought up one last thing to help Naruto on his quest. They told him about the masked man who extracted Kurama as well as a conspiracy between the Sannin and the masked man; their findings were based on opinion and by slip of the tongue when the Sannin were still in Konoha during Minato's reign. It made Naruto curious and he began to think that him being abandoned was planned and done for something much bigger. It was here that Kushina and Minato were about to lose what chakra they had.

"Sochi, before we go both of us are proud of you and will watch from the heavens." Kushina said and hugged Naruto for the last time; Minato was next, he smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Be good squirt and we will be waiting up above once you pass from this world. Good luck my son, make us proud."

Naruto nodded with tears in his eyes as he watched his parents fade away. After a couple minutes, he dried his tears and looked to Jashin with a smile.

"I know you give immortality but I ask that when the time comes, let me kill myself so that I can be with my family and enjoy my afterlife in peace."

Jashin thought about it and nodded, "It shall be done, now leave young apprentice and remember…only sign my contract when you're ready; you will know the right time."

Naruto and Kurama faded from the place they were in while Jashin chuckled to himself and started to walk along the vast expanse of his world. He got a certain distance when a presence made itself known.

"Tier Harribel, it has been some time since I last saw you."

"Quite, but has the one worthy of your contract been found?" Tier said emotionlessly.

Jashin just smirked, "You will meet him soon but you might have some competition…his companion seems quite attached."

Tier blushed, "Jashin-baka! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't need a mate!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Jashin said with a wave and disappeared into thin air leaving a flustered Espada behind.

* * *

**Uzu**

Naruto groaned and blinked a couple times before looking around; he saw a smirking Hidan, Kurama, and one man he wished not to see just yet. It was the masked man his parents warned about. Lastly, Naruto looked at his body and was impressed. He had a perfect muscular build, one that allowed great flexibility, running and a good amount of strength; he also grew a couple inches. To Naruto's relief his hair stayed the same but Kurama told him that there were more red highlights mixed in now. His outfit stayed the same except there was a kanji for Jashin on the back of his trench coat.

Naruto stood with the help of Kurama and shook the cobwebs out of his head before punching Hidan in the face; the man just laughed.

"That's for cutting off my fucking limbs you bastard!" Naruto said then turned to the orange masked man with a glare. "Do you mind staring at me…Jashin would love to have your blood."

Tobi put his hands in the air defensively, "Oh no, Tobi's a good boy."

Naruto scoffed and went to find his sword; five minutes later he had it and placed it on his back then gathered his scrolls and went back to Hidan and Tobi. Before he could speak, Tobi did that for him.

"Leader-sama wished for you to join our organization as well as your lovely lady." Tobi said and tried to cop a feel but Kurama didn't allow that; she grabbed the offending hand and crushed it.

"Hands off pervert, only Naruto-kun gets to touch me." She growled.

Tobi whimpered in slight pain but internally he was irate as nobody injured him like that and got away with it. Soon the pain vanished and he offered again.

"Like Tobi was saying, Leader-sama wishes for you to join to bring peace to this world."

Naruto scoffed, "I only follow Jashin-sama, you can take your offer and shove it…let's go Kurama."

As the two turned to walk away, Tobi brought out his trump card.

"Did I mention Leader-sama is a fellow Uzumaki; he seems keen on meeting you."

Naruto looked at Kurama and they had a mental chat.

"_This would give a good opportunity to find out if what your parents said are true Naruto."_

Naruto mentally nodded, "_Good thinking Kurama, maybe we can get my fellow clansmen on our side. I got another year and a half until returning to Konoha to have my fun with those who wronged me."_

Kurama nodded mentally then both turned back and stared Hidan and Tobi in the eyes.

"We accept." They both said and all vanished in a giant vortex of air.

* * *

**Konoha**

It's been a year and a half since Hiruzen went ham on Danzo thanks to Naruto's letter as well as the day he almost died from a strong heart attack. When he woke in the hospital a couple days later, Tsunade scolded him about over exerting himself then shoved a bottle of pills in his hand and told him to take them every day. To make it worse, Tsunade confiscated all his tobacco as well as his precious pipe as she said that smoking would only worsen his condition. It was not a great time for the Sandaime but as the days went by he eventually coped and was able to train a little.

After he was dismissed from the hospital, Ibiki told him that Homura, Koharu, and the civilian council relented and spilled everything. When Hiruzen asked how that was possible, the mind sadist replied that all it took was showing the tape of Danzo's interrogation. This made the Sandaime guffaw but all that laughing soon turned to a massive amount of KI being put out as Ibiki handed over the report. The damage was far worse than he could have imagined.

The civilian council spilled that they stole money from clans and Konoha with the help of Koharu, Homura, and Danzo and also that they were the ones to spill the secret on Naruto's jinchuriki status to the public. Koharu and Homura admitted that they usurped power from the Hokage to rearrange the academy so that civilians could have a better chance and also to falsifying records. Danzo awoke the same day Hiruzen did and spilled on what he did to Uzu, it wasn't pretty.

Danzo planted false evidence that Uzu assassinated top members of Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa's council which made them invade the island nation; it was then his ROOT helped and finished off the Uzumaki. To make it worse is that he spilled Kushina's whereabouts so that Kumo could kidnap her; it would have worked if not for Minato intervening. This action helped spur the Third Shinobi war to start.

It was because of these things that Hiruzen changed Konoha for the better. Security was updated, all shinobi went in for reevaluation with training regiments handed out, and the recent graduates were put back into the academy and would now graduate at age 15. The God of Shinobi treated this like war time and ensured that Konoha would stand tall, after all Danzo's reports showed him fraternizing with Orochimaru and other enemies including a mysterious orange masked man. The Elders, Danzo, and the Civilian Council was now in Maximum Security prison until Naruto came back to finish the job. Currently, Hiruzen was finishing paperwork up for the day when a knock was heard at his office door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal the Fire Daimyo and two of his guards, Hiruzen sent a letter to him a couple days ago.

The Sandaime stood and bowed then motioned to the sofa in front of his desk where the Daimyo took a seat. His samurai closed the door and stood guard along with the hidden ANBU in the office.

"Daimyo-dono, a pleasure to see you got my message. I apologize for the lengthy delay but I felt it prudent to make sure Konoha was well strengthened before your arrival."

The Daimyo smiled, "It's of no concern Sandaime-dono, I'm actually impressed with how well you've done. Security checkpoints before, at, and after the gate, strict ANBU patrols, strict regimen for the Shinobi as well as the academy students, among other things I got in your letter."

Hiruzen nodded as the Daimyo continued.

"Any news on Namikaze-sama, such a shame that he was pushed to the point of breaking. I would scold you for the weakness you showed but it's in the past and you have proved worthy of your title once again."

The God of Shinobi smiled, "Many thanks Daimyo-dono, but our whereabouts on Naruto are largely unknown other than him being at Uzu. That was a year and a half ago and I feel he has moved onward."

The Daimyo nodded then looked at Minato's face on the Hokage Monument and sighed, "I wonder how Yondaime-dono would react if he knew about what happened to his son; would he hate us, wish for this village to burn perhaps?" The Daimyo paused then smirked, "You know Sandiame-dono, would Naruto by chance be returning to punish his transgressors?"

Hiruzen simply nodded which made the elderly Daimyo chuckle then clear his throat.

"I wish to watch the spectacle if you don't mind and congratulate the boy myself. Inform me when he returns. Until then Hiruzen."

The Daimyo stood with a smile which the Hokage returned, "You as well Takeru."

Once the Daimyo left the office, Hiruzen let out a small chuckle, "_We await your return Naruto…show us just how powerful and insane you've become. Godspeed my surrogate grandson."_

* * *

**Ame**

A vortex appeared in the middle of the room which caught everyone's attention and soon four people stepped out. First were Kurama and Naruto, then Hidan and lastly was Tobi. All the Akatsuki members were present minus Nagato and Konan who were both upstairs in the office. Kurama and Naruto got the most stares which they responded with an impressive amount of KI; this of course made Nagato and Konan rush to see what the matter was.

"What is going on here?!" Nagato yelled then the two Uzumaki stared at each other. "Naruto, or should I say cousin."

Naruto smirked, "Nagato, shall we speak in your office; we have much to discuss."

Nagato nodded, "As you wish, and your lovely lady can come as well."

As the four left the room, the other members started bickering back and forth about who the new members were. Some were crude remarks on Kurama's perfect ass and voluptuous breasts which Tobi told everyone the repercussions of if she ever heard said remarks. Everyone protected their happy place as they didn't want to feel the wrath of an angry woman.

* * *

Nagato, Konan, Kurama, and Naruto walked into the office where Konan closed the door behind her and Nagato put up privacy seals. This would be a talk that would help start a great divide in the Akatsuki and the Elemental Nations themselves.

"Shall we skip pleasantries or should we catch up on old times?" Naruto started then saw Nagato's glare which made him smirk. "Down to business it is. What are the true goals of Akatsuki, the stuff Tobi fed me was bullshit."

Nagato smiled, "Tobi may think I play his game but he does not rule over me, he does not rule over Kami."

Naruto snorted, "Jashin-sama is the only one I follow so suck a fat one!"

Konan face palmed, "Not another one…Hidan was bad enough."

"Naruto is different than the others, he's a sociopath with insane tendencies; you should see when he lets loose. I remember that time he ate an eyeball." Kurama said nonchalantly which made Nagato look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Really cousin, what the hell happened to you in Konoha?" Nagato asked, slightly worried what he would hear.

Naruto sighed, "If you can access my memories then I grant you permission."

Nagato stood and walked to his cousin then placed his hand on his head to search his memories. It took about three minutes but when finished, he stumbled back and had to use the desk as support. It was then he grew wide eyed at Kurama before settling into a calm gaze.

"Such a troubling life you had and to see that Tobi was the one to start it all. Hmm, perhaps you and I aren't so different after all. We wish to end those who made our life a living hell then pass on to be with our kin in the afterlife."

A knock was on their door which made the seals go down and Nagato to tell whomever to enter; it was Itachi. The door was closed and the seals went up again before the conversation continued.

"Itachi, what brings you here?" Konan asked.

Itachi looked at Naruto with his stoic gaze, "I heard about my brother, it seems I and Tobi are the last Uchiha. Perhaps my way of going about getting Sasuke to kill me was wrong; then again I have Danzo to blame for using Shisui's eyes to sway my decision."

Naruto clenched his fist and let out a good amount of KI, "That bastard ruined both our lives; I will feast on his flesh and sacrifice his fucking wrinkly ass to Jashin-sama!"

Nagato, Itachi, and Konan blinked in shock; this was the first time they saw his insane side come out.

"You'll get used to his insane tendencies though becoming a Jashinist has helped mellow his personality." Kurama said with a shrug.

"I see…so Naruto, I take it your life was not all that grand." Itachi remarked while taking some pocky from a pocket from somewhere in his Akatsuki robe.

Naruto groaned and decided to get it over with. For the next hour, Naruto explained his life, how he came to be this way, and who Kurama actually was. He could sense Nagato, Konan, and Itachi meant no harm and each had a grudge against someone from Konoha. By the end of the discussion, it was evident that gears were turning in each of their minds in how to go about planning their revenge; first though was getting Naruto up to snuff.

"As enlightening as this all was I believe you came here other than to talk about the past and semantics." Konan said with Naruto nodding.

"It's clear that we all want to hurt the leaf in some way but I need training to do as I am far from S-rank. Cousin, will you do the honors of teaching me?"

Nagato smiled, "Oh I will do much more than that. If we are to get information for our plans, I will have you learn under each of the members here. Maybe we will figure out if your father's conspiracy was true or not."

Naruto and Kurama smiled, it was going to be a long but well deserved year and a half. Itachi escorted Naruto and Kurama out of the office while Konan and Nagato were alone to discuss other matters. Once the office door closed, Konan looked at Nagato quizzically.

"Do you really think that conspiracy is true?"

Nagato rubbed his temples, "Everything lines up too perfectly. Tobi unleashes Kurama, Minato seals the bijuu inside Naruto, then his status is spilled to the village right as Jiraiya and Tsunade leave the village. Not to mention Tobi's mysterious absences."

Konan groaned, "Great, what is Tobi planning that we don't know about?"

"I don't know my hime but if he lays one hand on my cousin I will show him who the real god is."

* * *

**With the Other Akatsuki Members**

Once Naruto, Kurama, and Itachi arrived back down to the room everyone was at, they all stared at the new recruits. Instead of KI this time, Naruto simply waved.

"Name's Naruto but you already knew that. Nagato said you all have a chance to train me but I think introductions are in order first."

A person with long blonde hair and mouths on his hands came forward, "Deidara the Mad Bomber, I love showing others my art especially when it explodes in their face."

Sasori scoffed, "Your art is fleeting while mine is permanent and made to last; Sasori of the Red Sand."

Right as the two artists were about to get in a verbal bout, a blue skinned man with an interesting sword stepped forward.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist; oh and my sword doesn't cut…IT SHAVES!"

"You already met me, but Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"Ku ku ku, you would make a fine test subject Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said while licking his lips.

Naruto glared at the snake man, "Can it Orochimaru, I know who you are and Jashin-sama would love to add your soul to his collection. Hmm, I wonder how many fingernails I can rip off before you beg for mercy."

Hidan madly cackled, "I like this fucking gaki!"

"Calm yourself Hidan." Kakuzu said then introduced himself. "Kakuzu is my name and making money is my game."

Naruto nodded then motioned to Kurama, "This is Kurama my partner and if I ever see you touching her I will fucking gut you like a fish and wear your intestines as a fucking scarf…then roll around in your blood for sport."

Everyone there was used to Hidan's outbursts so it didn't faze them at all. It was then Itachi made his presence known.

"Naruto, may I ask what your affinities and such are so that we can train you properly?"

Naruto looked at Itachi then snorted, "Like I'm telling you what I know…I thought better of you Itachi."

The room went silent which made Naruto smirk.

"Hear that Itachi? That silence is about how many fucks I give."

Itachi clenched his fists then quickly did a few hand signs and launched a **Great Fireball** at Naruto who just stood and took the hit. As the flames cleared, they showed a charred Naruto who was letting off an orgasmic sigh.

"The pain…it feels SO GOOD!" Naruto grinned crazily then took in a deep breath before bellowing out a swath of flames which everyone dodged; the room was now on fire.

Nagato rushed in as he heard the fighting and cursed, "Dammit Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled and did a quick water jutsu to douse the flames. After that was done he vanished with **Wind Scalpels** formed on his hand and attempted to slice Itachi but to no luck as he dodged. Taijutsu was next; Uzumaki style versus the Interceptor Style. This lasted for a couple minutes when Itachi suddenly felt heavy then noticed the seals placed on his body. Nagato was impressed and soon ended the fight; he now knew what Naruto needed. Chakra control, controlling his elements, more fuinjutsu practice, and fine tuning his taijutsu as well as his Jashin rituals would be taught but for how long remained up to Naruto.

* * *

As the days progressed, many of the Akatsuki members helped Naruto out while Kurama did her own thing. Itachi helped with Naruto's fire element, Orochimaru helped him with his wind, and Nagato helped Naruto with his water element. Naruto taught himself fuinjutsu and started to refine his taijutsu in-between learning the many rituals that were in the Jashin religion.

There was an initiation, sacrifice, and passage onto the next life rituals among others. Hidan tried getting Naruto to use a scythe but Naruto refused and retaliated by decapitating his Sensei when he wasn't looking. The verbal bout between them ended up being a symphony with the word fuck used more often than not; it was quite amusing to watch.

As the days turned into months, Naruto was shown to improve at a fast rate thanks to **Shadow Clones** and the ability to learn from experience. At the six month mark, Naruto told his cousin that he would return to Konoha in a year to punish his transgressors and to see if any information could be found for the conspiracy. It was also during the six month that Orochimaru kidnapped Naruto while he was sleeping and brought him to one of his bases to start experimenting on him.

* * *

**Somewhere in Grass Country**

Naruto groaned and tried to get up only to find himself strapped to a metal table. He looked around the room to see wet stone walls, a concrete floor, and a tray filled with empty syringes to his right on a table. In front of him was a metal door which suddenly screeched open to show Orochimaru in all his glory with an eerie grin on his face.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you will make such a nice body. Ku ku ku, too bad my experimental liquids didn't have any effect on you."

Naruto snarled, "When Nagato and Kurama finds out about this…."

Orochimaru interrupted and bent low, his head now near Naruto's right ear. "Oh I highly doubt they will ku ku ku. In a weeks' time your body will be mine and immortality will finally be mine."

It was then Naruto bit the Sannin's left ear and ripped it off then spit it out; he let out a maniacal laugh, even more so when Orochimaru backhanded him across the face.

"You insolent brat!" the Sannin screamed as he continued to beat on Naruto's body. After a minute he eventually had enough and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto hummed an eerie tune and started to test his body, he wondered what else Jashin gave him. At first he moved his hands, lightly at first then harder as Naruto strained to get out of his bindings. About five minutes of trying this, a metallic groan was heard; Naruto's eyes widened before they settled into a mischievous smirk.

"_If I could kiss you Jashin-sama I would."_

With a grunt of exertion, Naruto broke his bindings with his super strength then used his free hands to tear off the foot holds. Once he hit the ground, he stretched and decided to wait for Orochimaru to come back in the room. It would be an hour later when the snake returned, but when he opened the door, Naruto took the table he was on and smashed it full force into his kidnapper. The Sannin hit the back wall with a sickening crunch the fell to the floor coughing out blood. Naruto grabbed the Sannin by his black hair and made sure they were looking eye to eye.

"I always wondered how fried snake tasted." With that, Naruto bellowed a swath of orange flame at Orochimaru's face who screamed in agony.

Naruto dropped his kidnapper but not before snapping his neck. Naruto then took the charred ear and popped it in his mouth and smiled.

"Hmm, tastes like chicken."

Right as Naruto was walking about to find an exit, a massive explosion rocked the base which made Naruto unaware to a certain white snake slithering off. Naruto smiled as he sensed Kurama's chakra; in the six months they have gotten closer together and at one point even slept together. Naruto just waited for her to show and within two minutes Kurama gave him a big hug.

"I missed you and am glad you're OK."

Naruto returned the hug, "How long was I gone?"

"A week, be thankful that my chakra is still in your system to an extent. That was the only way I could track you." Kurama said then paused, "Where's the snake bastard so I can skin his pale ass!"

Naruto smirked, "I fried him but I have a feeling he will be back."

Kurama smiled and the two stared to head back to Ame when Naruto spoke up again.

"Do you know fried snake tastes like chicken?"

Kurama face palmed then started to drag Naruto out of the base, "Let's go my special sociopath, you have training to catch up on and Nagato is not pleased."

Naruto grew nervous, he hated being on the receiving end of an **Almighty Push **at point blank range; thanks to his immortality, Nagato enacted his unique brand of punishment for any wrong that Naruto did. Whether it was a failed jutsu, seal, whatever, Nagato was a stickler for perfection. Another note was to not mock his God complex; Naruto found himself ripped to pieces to where Kakuzu had to stitch him up.

* * *

It took about three days to get back to Ame but once there, Nagato wanted a full report where Naruto explained Orochimaru's intentions and that he fled. It was another auspicious move to Minato's conspiracy.

"This is most disturbing and only adds to the list of possible evidence to your father's opinion on Tobi's relations with the Sannin…most disturbing."

Naruto suddenly snapped his fingers, "I got the perfect way to keep tabs on Tobi and the others without them knowing; the Hollow summoning contract."

Kurama nudged Naruto in the ribs, "You sure you're ready?"

Naruto smirked and rubbed Kurama's cheek which made her purr much to her embarrassment.

"Aw, is someone worried about me?"

Kurama nodded and hugged Naruto, "You're the only one beside Mito and my creator who saw me as something other than a mindless beast; you're the one I have grown to love."

"I will be alright my hime, now please let me do what needs done."

Kurama nodded and let go of Naruto, only to watch him leave Nagato's office and return moments later with the contract. Naruto looked at Konan, Nagato, and Kurama then sighed.

"Well, let's see what happens shall we?"

Naruto opened the scroll and was shocked to see nobody had signed it yet. Quickly getting over this, he bit his thumb which made it bleed; he signed his name then added his hand print before puffing into smoke as he was reversed summoned. Naruto missed the worried screams of those in the office.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Naruto blinked and looked at the area he was in; it was a seemingly never-ending white desert with a multitude of dunes littered with boulders. The moon was on the opposite lunar phase than that in the Elemental Nations and there was no sign of life anywhere.

"Hello, anyone here?" Naruto asked then heard many strange sounds behind him; he turned and was slightly frightened at what he saw.

They were bizarre creatures with masks and a hole where their heart should be; some looked demonic, some had fur, while others…well Naruto didn't know what the hell they were. Naruto quickly grabbed his sword and stood in a ready position.

"Alright bitches, one at a time…bout' time I got to fucking let loose!" Naruto cackled at the end then rushed the group of ten head on; it was a mistake as Naruto was punched across the barren wastes.

Naruto flipped upright and landed on his feet then wiped the blood off his bottom lip.

"Damn, you ain't messing are you."

The hollows rushed Naruto in a frenzy of attacks which Naruto tried his best to dodge. Some managed to touch him where he let out an orgasmic sigh as his skin bubbled as if acid touched it. After a couple minutes of dodging, Naruto sliced one in the stomach only to watch it seal up within seconds. The distraction cost him and was thrashed about the wasteland for a little while before Naruto simply had enough and a reddish black energy surrounded him. It was Kurama's chakra mixed with Naruto's own. Naruto manically laughed as he launched various fire and wind jutsu to distract the hollows before slicing and dicing; eventually, he sliced through the mask of one where it dispersed. Naruto smirked and focused all his attacks; within ten minutes, the hollows were gone but then someone started clapping. A **Garganta** opened in the sky to where Tier Harribel stepped out and greeted the new summoner.

"Congratulations Naruto you passed your summoning test."

Naruto bowed, "Tier Harribel I presume; Jashin-sama told me that you were the boss of this contract."

"No need to bow, rise and take your place by my side as we rule Hueco Mundo together. The hollow are now at your command, but to a certain extent. Push them too much or not giving them recognition for their service will make them see you as a potential threat."

Naruto nodded then asked a question on his mind, "What would have happened if I failed the test Harribel-sama?"

She smiled under her collar, "You would be killed by my hand and made into a hollow who would wander this vast wasteland for eternity."

"_Thank Jashin I passed."_ Naruto thought then was broke from his musing by the Espada.

"If there is nothing else, then I send you back to your realm; feel free to summon me in a time of dire need; if not I will make promise on killing you and making you a hollow."

Naruto gulped and started to sweat at the pressure Tier was exuding, all he could do was simply nod before being sent back to Nagato's office.

* * *

**Nagato's Office**

A puff of smoke alerted everyone to Naruto's presence; they were happy to see his return.

"So?" Nagato asked with an interested tone.

"Let's just say where I went, you don't want to go. That place was creepy and the summon boss could easily kill me and turn me into this."

Naruto summoned a hollow which looked more like a demon; it made Konan, Kurama, and Nagato jump back in fright.

"What is that?!" Konan screamed while pointing at the hollow who was about to devour her soul.

"Enough." Naruto ordered which the hollow obeyed. "Before you leave to your realm I have a task for you. Spy on the orange masked man and report back on any movements he does in Konoha."

The hollow growled then nodded before dispersing in a black mist which smelled of death. After it was gone, Kurama shook her head with mirth.  
"So that's what Jashin meant by hollow…interesting creature."

Nagato smirked then pointed his right hand at Naruto whom groaned, "Back to training you go…**Almighty Push!"**

Naruto was plowed through the office wall and into the hallway where his neck snapped and stayed at a weird angle.

"You motherfucker, do you know how much that hurts, I should sacrifice your heathen ass to Jashin-sama!"

Nagato simply chuckled as he blasted Naruto again but this time down into the meeting with everyone else; they simply laughed at Naruto's state before helping him up and whisking him away for training.

* * *

**Konoha Gates**

It's been a year since being kidnapped and his training was now complete; Naruto wasn't S-rank yet but the many bandit camp elimination missions he went on with Kurama upped his experience. Each mission was bloody with Naruto letting his insane side free, hell even Kurama managed to get into the action by ripping people limb from limb or crucifying them on wooden stakes to put fear in any who came across the area. Even after a year and a half, Tobi didn't even realize Kurama was actually the Kyuubi and out of her seal.

Speaking of Tobi, the hollow came back and reported his findings, thanks to being a summoner Naruto understood their grunts which happened to be a form of dialect. The hollow reported that Tobi was planning to seal all the bijuu then turn himself into the Juubi's jinchuriki to be supreme ruler of the Elemental Nations. Not only that, Tobi was found snooping in Konoha but as for reason that was largely unknown at this point.

The year and a half of training proved fruitful for Naruto. Itachi grilled Naruto in training to the point where he was now a master of his fire element. Before Orochimaru kidnapped Naruto, he got Naruto up to expert on wind manipulation as well as starting to combine it with his fire affinity. As for water, that was also at expert level but Naruto needed a water source nearby hence why his jutsu list for this element was low. As for fuinjutsu, Naruto found himself to be an expert on the Uzumaki scale; it was just under the last two on the scale, Master and Grand Master. His taijutsu was refined as well as his kenjutsu. As for his Jashin religion, Hidan said he had a good grasp with the rituals and would only get better with experience.

Currently, Naruto was walking to the gates of Konoha with his usual attire but he wouldn't just let anyone see him. No, he would sneak in and wait until nightfall before scaring the wits out of his Ji-Ji. Naruto grinned at that thought and looked at the gates in the distance; the thought of returning annoyed him but a hand on his shoulder reassured him.

"I know you hate Konoha for what it's done to you but remember why you're here."

Naruto kissed Kurama on the lips then squeezed her butt which made her squeak. "I know my hime, but are you sure you wish to participate?"

Kurama grinned evilly, "Oh yes, I've been waiting to hurt those bastards. I want to feel their fear as I slowly tear their limbs off."

"I think my nature is rubbing off on you my hime, but your right; their screams for mercy will be ignored, their blood will run, and their mind will break. Tis a fitting end as such actions were done to me only years ago. Darkness will soon claim them; it will be their new home."

Kurama and Naruto laughed with a dark tone as they watched the last of the sun disappear into the horizon. Tomorrow would be a day Konoha would never forget.


	4. Punishing the Transgressors

**AN: **Sorry for the hiatus, finals week in college happened so I needed to focus on that first. Other than that, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 4: Punishing the Transgressors**

* * *

The sun had set in Konoha but not all were headed off to the confines of their warm home; in the Hokage's Office the Sandaime had just got done with a meeting with the two Sannin. Jiraiya and Tsunade were now back up to Jounin rank and were the new advisors though they were still barred from leaving the village. Hiruzen has watched his two students closely ever since he forced them to return as he had a feeling that something wasn't right with them; after living through two wars among other atrocities he knew to trust his judgment.

The Sannin got over what happened with Naruto but how long they mourned sent red flags; they only needed a month. Daily reports from the ANBU which were tailing them said that at some points the two simply vanished and would not be seen until many hours later, another red flag. The last flag was the most difficult to handle; the pills given to Hiruzen seemed to only weaken his heart condition and health not strengthen it like Tsunade promised. After a checkup by the Hokage's personal doctor, the news was grim and he stopped taking the pills altogether. Hiruzen's health was improving but the damage was already done.

As the door closed in the office, the Sandaime rubbed his temples and sighed. The meeting was to try and get information out of Jiraiya and Tsunade without making it seem like he knew. The meeting lasted two hours and it was nothing but random topics which skirted the questions asked.

"_Just what are you planning my students, is this scheme bigger than I think it is?"_

Just as Hiruzen was about to get up from his seat, a hand was placed on either of his shoulders. Luckily, the Hokage already sensed the two incoming so his heart still beat steady.

"You may have changed but your chakra signature is still the same…Naruto."

Naruto smirked and walked around the desk with Kurama doing the same but as they did, Naruto put up privacy seals in the office so they could chat.

"Been a long three years hasn't it gramps."

Hiruzen smiled, "So it has." He turned to the woman beside Naruto. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Kurama bowed, "We already met Hokage-sama I believe it was 15 years ago on October 10th."

The Sandaime scrunched his face in thought then looked over Kurama who sighed and took the genjutsu off; 9 long red and orange tails now wagged about behind her. Hiruzen did a double take between Naruto and Kurama who sealed up her tails again.

"H-H-how…this is…Naruto, you should be dead!" The Sandaime gasped out in shock.

Naruto chuckled lightly before he took a calming breath with his eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

"Jashin-sama has been my savior, he's helped to control my insane side, he gave me the girl of my dreams," Naruto paused to hug and kiss Kurama, "and to top it off I got to meet my parents…well chakra constructs to be exact."

"…." Hiruzen had nothing to say, he was completely flabbergasted though he should have saw the Jashin thing coming.

"I think we broke him Naruto-kun." Kurama said with a light giggle.

Naruto simply smirked, "So gramps, have my transgressors been rounded up yet? Kurama and I would like to enact our…unique brand of punishment to those who wronged me."

The Sandaime nodded, "Yes but can you wait two days until the Daimyo gets here, he seems keen on watching."

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other and smiled mischievously then looked at the Hokage and said "Fine by us!"

As Naruto dropped the seals and was about to shunshin out with Kurama, he added one last thing, his tone was that of one who promised extreme pain and untold amounts of suffering; the red glowing eyes bored into Hiruzen's which made the old man shiver.

"Bring my so called Godparents, I want them to see what I will do to them if a certain rumor comes true…maybe I can have a little fun with them. I think ripping off their fingernails one by one sounds like a good place to start. But first, I have a little…housecleaning to do. I do hope you enjoy tonight's symphony, I promise it will be a real screamer."

Naruto smirked showing his abnormally large canines then let out a dark laugh just as him and Kurama vanished in black particles which resembled ashes of the dead. The cold chill of death still hung in the office and the hidden ANBU who managed to hear that last part were worried. Bear suddenly appeared beside the Hokage and asked what to do.

"You will do nothing Bear-san but inform the ANBU that I am having personal assassins taking out the trash. I might take Naruto's advice and listen to the screams."

Luckily the mask was hiding Bear's frightened and shocked filled face, his voice however didn't.

"Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen looked at Bear with cold eyes then motioned to his village, especially the first two Hokages on the monument whom he received training from. Quickly afterwards, he folded his hands and rested them on his chin with his elbows on the desk; Hiruzen sighed and took on a sad tone.

"This village is not what it used to be Bear, ANBU-sans. I watched Hashirama lead this village to greatness with his brother doing the same until he sacrificed himself to ensure my team and I lived to fight for another day. I was nominated for the Hokage position that day and took office soon after where I took my Sensei's teachings and followed in their footsteps."

Bear interrupted, "Not that I mind the history lesson sir but Konoha's doing great under your tutelage."

The Hokage shook his head and sighed, "I failed to help protect Uzu, I failed to strengthen Konoha after the Kyuubi attack, and I failed to protect Naruto Namikaze, a young man whom I see as a son. People have undermined my authority and I have let it slip through my grasp and now I fear that my time on this plane of existence is running its course."

All the hidden ANBU were now surrounding the Hokage to try and comfort him as well as listen to his tale. It made Sarutobi smile.

"I hand-picked you all to protect me as you were the best of the best so when the time comes that Konoha suddenly loses the final spark which keeps the Will of Fire going and the leaves wilt with the great tree which Hashirama put up dying, I want you to follow these simple instructions. Do what's best for Konoha and ensure its legacies live on."

Boar suddenly spoke up, "But sir, you've brought Konoha back to its heyday, the tree grows strong and the fire burns brighter than ever."

Hiruzen chuckled then sighed, "Far from it Boar, this is not the Konoha I grew up with. There is no warmth; all I see is a husk of what once used to be a great village. I cannot divulge what suspicions I have but you will know the right time to complete the task I gave you."

Boar smiled underneath his mask then planted a fist on his chest then proudly declared, "For the Will of Fire."

The rest of the ANBU joined in just as the first scream pierced through the night sky, "For the Will of Fire."

* * *

**Abandoned Root Base **

Four people sat at a table, each with hardened expressions on their faces; well almost all of them as one had an orange mask which hid his expressions. It was time for another meeting to further the plans, one's they have been forming since Minato Namikaze was in office. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at the masked man with something akin to anger as they knew what happened to Naruto was not what they had in mind.

"You told us that Naruto would be of sound mind Tobi, not a sociopath." Tsunade said then scoffed. "Losing Naruto as a weapon of this village is a great disadvantage to our plan, I sometimes wonder if your idea of peace is worth it."

Tobi's Sharingan eye glowed for a brief moment as he glared at the Slug Sage then decided to take off his mask; each knew his real identity. After all, the three found him in a forest clearing with countless dead bodies, some impaled on wooden spikes, and crying over Rin's dead body. Needless to say, the Sannin were shocked that day but they eventually chatted and soon an alliance bloomed.

"Know you place Senju! Naruto losing his sanity was a minor setback, but fear not as of a year and a half ago he joined Akatsuki." The Toad and Slug Sages looked surprised which made Obito smirk. "Hmm, and to think you would keep them in the dark Orochimaru."

Said person smirked, "Ku ku ku, my motives are my own as I'm sure you know by now but I digress." Orochimaru looked at his teammates then cleared his throat. "The experiments I did over the week Naruto was with me were worthless, nothing worked against him. I assume it's Kyuubi who is protecting the child or perhaps it's that pathetic Jashinism he converted to."

Jiraiya rubbed his temples, "Great, now he has that forbidden summoning contract that Minato told me about; something about Demon Country and a strange temple."

Obito's eyes narrowed, "And pray tell what's in this contract, for all we know our plans could be ruined."

Jiraiya sighed, "That's the thing, Minato ended up storing it in his library and never touched it again as it gave off the feeling of death…hell, I didn't want to go near the thing. Whatever was in that contract all I know it's not something to be trifled with."

Everyone paused in thought before Obito continued, "Is Hiruzen becoming suspicious?"

"Perhaps." Tsunade started, "Jiraiya and I recently got back from a meeting with the old bastard who asked us questions pertaining to our whereabouts and such. His health has improved so I assume he found out about the pills I was giving him."

Obito growled in anger then suddenly let it out against the table in the form of **Amaterasu**. Sensing the anger, Orochimaru made his move.

"Ku ku ku, do not grow angry Obito as I have a solution to the problem. Danzo and I already planned to invade during the Chuunin Exams with Suna; albeit that was supposed to happen three years ago, I think that's a moot point now."

Obito smiled which made the scars on his face stand out, "Hmm, I see." He put his mask back on and turned to leave but not without saying a few parting words. "Get it done, I want no more setbacks. I have other matters to attend to, ja ne."

The Sannin watched Obito leave in a swirl, they guessed he was headed back to Ame, then stood and nodded at each other then left the hideout. Plans would finally go into motion after a three year stall. As they left, they failed to notice the shadows start to form into a grotesque beast with glowing yellow eyes; the beast smirked before it vanished to report to its master.

* * *

**Ame**

Nagato was in his office chatting with Konan and Itachi about what they planned to do once Naruto got back, that is if he got the information they need to prove Minato's conspiracy. As they were chatting, a swirl appeared in the office which made everyone grow silent as Tobi stepped out then gazed suspiciously at the three.

"Are you thinking of betraying me Nagato? It would be a shame if I had to take…drastic measures against your cousin." Obito smirked underneath his mask.

Nagato kept control of his emotions as did Itachi and Konan before he replied in his normal stoic voice.

"If you face the one true God then you will know pain….Obito." Nagato mentally smirked at Obito's eye widening. "Shocked are we? You forget what these eyes can do Obito, but I assure you that treason is the last thing on my mind."

Obito's hands trembled in anger then he pointed an accusing finger at Nagato while voicing his disgust.

"Don't you lie to me Nagato, I can see through that stoic façade of yours, the same goes to you Itachi. You forget who helped massacre your clan."

Itachi, in a rare show of emotion, retorted back rather heatedly. "And you forget who it was that made me submit to the task. You and Danzo…you both speak of peace but don't care who gets sacrificed in the process. Peace, please, all I see are two warmongering fools."

Obito had enough and went to attack Itachi when he was blasted through the office wall via Nagato's **Almighty Push**. Nagato stood and walked over to Obito, whose mask was now cracked and in the process of falling off, then picked the Uchiha up by the neck and made sure they were looking eye to eye. Obito tried to use a genjutsu to control Nagato but it was all for not and the Uchiha soon coughed up blood as a fist was plowed into his stomach.

"You play a dangerous game Obito, a game which you think you hold all the pieces to when in fact it is I who does."

Nagato left it at that and placed his free hand on Obito's stomach then used another **Almighty Push**. Tobi first bent almost in half with his eyes bugged out of his head then launched through the many walls of the tower whilst spewing out blood before finding himself outside the tower and falling to the ground below. Thinking quickly, Obito used his **Susanoo** to cover his body which took the hard impact as he hit the ground.

Still slightly dazed and critically injured, Obito snarled in anger then punched the ground, "_Family has made you weak Nagato and it will blind you to what I have in store next."_

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto and Kurama hummed a cheery tune as they walked around Konoha, the villagers glanced at both with questioning stares; thanks to Kurama being out of the seal, the whisker marks lessened but were still visible. Both smirked as they sensed the ANBU trailing them then tense as they entered a nearby bar. The ANBU knew Naruto's chakra signature due to them acting as protection detail for him before he joined the ninja academy as well as what he did before he left.

"It's been three years since that day Rabbit but can we allow him killing innocent civilians?"

Rabbit scoffed, "Innocent my ass Kitsune, you know what some of these people did when we were away on missions."

The now identified Kitsune simply nodded then looked towards the bar, the mask hiding her smirk.

"I wouldn't mind a bar fight, how bout' you?"

Rabbit shook his head, "I heard from those protecting the Hokage that Naruto is a classified sociopath and can be insane at times."

Kitsune knew what Rabbit was thinking, "You're really fucked up in the mind aren't you?"

"Perhaps."

The sound of fighting was soon heard in the bar and then two people were sent through the front window; the glass shards cut into their skin. The ANBU flinched as they saw Naruto look out the now destroyed window with red glowing eyes and a sick smirk on his face. The bartender tried to get him to stop but Kurama growled and let out a little of her KI which sent everyone running leaving Naruto to his two victims.

Both were males and dressed in standard Chuunin attire, both led a variety of mobs which led to some of Naruto's more brutal beatings; all which led to Anko finding him in the Forest of Death with the Kyuubi being the only one keeping him alive. Naruto put his gaze on the two which made them piss themselves as they recognized who it was.

"D-demon!" Shouted the one as Naruto stepped out of the window, his Zanbato on his right shoulder.

Naruto smirked, "You made me this way, you wanted a demon…well you got the monster instead. Now…scream for me."

Without hesitation, Naruto sliced off both their legs then made the Jashin symbol around himself with the blood which pooled. If they screamed when their legs were cut off, then they were going to wake the damn village with what came next.

"P-please…let us go, have mercy!"

Naruto chuckled darkly before he nodded at Kurama who let out her tails; the ANBU were about to intervene when another signaled them that the Hokage ordered all ANBU to stand down and watch the show. Kitsune and Rabbit signed back in acknowledgment then watched at what Naruto did next; they were shocked to say the least.

"You want mercy after leading mobs to kill me, the so called fucking fox! Oh no, we will feel pain together and Jashin-sama will bask in the sacrifices I give him tonight."

The Chuunin saw Kurama and soon put two and two together; it was here they knew they screwed up. They watched in horror as Naruto licked the blood off the blade which made him turn into what resembled a skeleton then stab into his left arm. As Naruto reveled in the pain he dealt to himself, the two on the ground gasped in pain as they saw the same wound was dealt to them.

"Are you happy Jashin-sama! Are you fucking happy with the sacrifices I give this night!" Naruto screamed to the heavens while Kurama stood back with a smile on her face.

The Chuunin were about to talk but that was cut out as Naruto drug his blade across his chest then take his free hand and plunged it into his gut and started squeezing his own organs. The screams the Chuunin's made were bloodcurdling and soon the whole village would wake to a nightmare. Naruto cackled evilly as he pulled his hand out of his chest, the wound healing with a sizzle, and then committed suicide by kneeling on the ground and stabbing the blade through his heart. The Chuunin's screams ended while Naruto just let out an orgasmic sigh as he pulled the blade from his chest and put it on his back before letting out a prayer for Jashin-sama.

The ANBU who were watching this were mortified and flinched when Naruto and Kurama looked at them.

"Was that fun to watch ANBU-sans? Were the screams of the dying soothing to the soul?" Naruto said in a way to happy manner.

The ANBU left in a shunshin which made Kurama and Naruto start to laugh before creating multiple clones to fan out and search the village for those who participated in the mobs; Konoha's streets would run red tonight.

* * *

For the next three hours, Naruto went to certain civilian and shinobi homes which housed people who wronged him in the past; Kurama and Naruto systematically killed whoever was in the home which sometimes included children. The bodies were beyond recognition minus the head which was impaled on a pike outside the front of the home. The Shopping district was next and although Naruto already blew up various businesses when he left, they were back up and running. Kurama and him went on an arson spree and burned down any business that overcharged or refused to sell anything when Naruto was living in Konoha. All the while the Hokage was sipping tea in his home listening to the sounds of those dying as well as the crackling fires. The ANBU did put out the fires but other than that, they watched from the shadows as Naruto and Kurama went on their revenge spree; not surprisingly, the ANBU agreed with Naruto actions. Dawn was now approaching and we find our Jashinist and bijuu with the Hokage in his home; Hiruzen never found the time to get any sleep.

Hiruzen looked at the two as they entered his home; both were covered in blood which made the old man smile.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

Naruto smirked then licked the blood off his fingers with Kurama doing the same, "Very much so but I technically am a missing nin."

Sarutobi shrugged, "We never listed you as such and that Ame headband says otherwise."

Naruto chuckled as he forgot he had that on his right bicep and watched as Kurama yawned; both were tired after what they recently did.

"If you wouldn't mind Hiruzen" Kurama started, "could we use your bathroom to freshen up before finding a place to rest?"

Naruto pouted, "Aw, I wanted to kill more people." Naruto paused then smirked evilly, "Do you think the heads on the pikes was enough plus the blood which runs out those families' homes? Maybe I should take their mutilated corpses and spread them around the village…hmm, yes, the fear would taste lovely."

Hiruzen flinched, "N-Naruto, I think you did more than enough…thank you."

Kurama shook her head then kissed Naruto on the lips which started to get heated; they broke before they could go any further. The Sandaime saw this and told them that they could use his bathroom to freshen up before heading to a nearby hotel to do whatever they wished. Naruto and Kurama smiled and did as told. As they were about to leave the home after using the bathroom, Hiruzen stopped them and said that he would bring them up to speed at what happened the past three years. Naruto nodded before he and Kurama disappeared in their unique shunshin. The hotel was nice and the clerk allowed them a room with one bed as he saw the look in their eyes; needless to say, the people in the rooms around Naruto and Kurama didn't get any sleep.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

The two days passed quickly but in those days Konoha was in a state of chaos. The morning after, the whole of the village woke up to the smell of blood in the air and charred wood as well as the sight of heads on a pike and blood stains in the street. When they entered the home of where the blood and heads were, the ANBU were quickly called who cleaned up the mess even though they knew who committed the act. A council meeting was called later that day in which the Sandaime ensured everyone that their village was safe and that what happened was justified. Naruto and Kurama were brought forward much to their ire but to their surprise, the clan heads smiled and congratulated the two; the Sannin did as well but Naruto, Kurama, and the Sandaime saw how they were holding back their true emotions. It would be shortly after the meeting that the hollow came back and reported about the meeting with the masked man and the three Sannin. Although Naruto wanted to warn the old man, he and Kurama felt it best that they let the plan go through as to not draw suspicion.

It was near the end of the first day that Naruto and Kurama were invited to have dinner at the Sarutobi home; they accepted and got to meet Asuma and Konohamaru. Asuma was happy to see Naruto was alright and Konohamaru seemed to take a liking to calling Naruto boss which Naruto found to be to his liking. This was where Naruto and Kurama were brought up to speed on what happened during the three years and they were impressed to say the least. After another night of releasing sexual tension at the hotel, Kurama and Naruto were now in the Hokage Tower waiting for the Daimyo to arrive; Danzo, the old advisers, and the civilian council would soon get their just desserts. It wasn't long until a knock was heard at the door; Hiruzen allowed the person, who happened to be the Daimyo and his two samurai guards, to enter. The door was closed behind them just as the Daimyo set eyes on Naruto.

"Namikaze-sama, a pleasure to meet you in person and I do apologize in advance for your treatment while in this village." Takeru said with a smile.

Naruto bowed, "No apologies needed Daiymo-dono as you weren't the one to treat me with ill will…and please, just call me Naruto."

The Daimyo nodded then looked at Kurama, "And who may this fine young woman be, your girlfriend perhaps?"

Naruto chuckled as Kurama bowed and introduced herself, "Kurama or better known as the Kyuubi; I trust my identity will be kept between us?"

Of all the things, Takeru was not expecting this, and like Hiruzen, he was lost for words. A simple nod from the Sandaime confirmed what Kurama said; a short while later, the Daimyo let out a sigh before sitting on the couch.

"Interesting development but your secret is safe nonetheless Kurama." Kurama bowed and the Daimyo continued. "Before us old relics decide to chat about old times, I believe you wish to punish your transgressors Naruto."

Naruto produced a sickly smile and his eyes flashed red, "Hai Daiymo-dono, Kurama and I have been waiting for this day. Jashin-sama longs to add their souls to his collection."

Hiruzen clapped his hands and smiled as he lit his pipe then took a puff, "Well then…ANBU, tell Ibiki and Anko to prepare the prisoners. Tell them Naruto has arrived."

The ANBU disappeared then a couple minutes later they came back and signaled that the job was done. Without any words being spoken, Naruto and Kurama left in their unique shunshin with the Daimyo, his guards, and Hiruzen following shortly after.

* * *

**T&I Department**

Ibiki and Anko smiled as they saw Naruto and Kurama appear followed by the Daimyo and the Sandaime as well as the Daimyo's guards. Naruto instantly set eyes on Anko and all traces of his insanity vanished; she was the one who constantly saved him after all.

"Anko, so good to see you again and I cannot thank you enough for saving me all those times…too many for me to count."

Anko hugged Naruto which he returned; they separated after a few moments.

"I believe the number was around 76 gaki." Anko grinned then looked at the goons in the interrogation cell who were tied to chairs. "So, going to give us a show like two days ago? Gotta say I loved the head on pikes."

Naruto chuckled, "Oh yes, Jashin-sama will enjoy the sacrifices I give and every one of those fuckers will feel the pain I did in every beating…with my lovely girlfriend to help."

Kurama pecked Naruto on the cheek then smiled, "You're too kind Naruto-kun."

Ibiki interrupted, "Need any tools, poisons, anything?"

Kurama chuckled then grinned maliciously, "Naruto needs nothing of the sort…he chewed on an eyeball once; gives you an idea of what happens when he lets his other half loose. As for me, well I got my claws."

Ibiki simply nodded with Hiruzen motioning for them to begin and the Daimyo telling them to put on a good show. Both nodded and opened the door, entered the room, then closed it behind them with a slam. It was here the occupants, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and seven civilian council members, eyes widened in slight fear.

* * *

"Hello esteemed elders, councilmen and women; I believe you know who I am but I digress, allow me to introduce to you someone special. A person who has watched every beating I was handed and ensured I lived to see the next day." Naruto motioned to Kurama, "Say hello Kyuubi."

Kurama grinned and hummed an eerie tune while going over to Danzo and gouged out his last eye with her claws which made him scream in agony. She then turned and smiled at the horrified faces of the other council members in the room.

"We are going to have so much fun together, I wonder if my special sociopath will let himself loose?" Kurama turned to Naruto whom smiled.

As Naruto was about to speak before he let loose, one of the civilian council members interrupted and said the one thing that let his dark side completely take over.

"Why would you love some demonic whore, then again I guess it makes sense; a demon loving a demon…how quaint." The councilwoman sneered.

Kurama looked at Naruto whose head was bowed low, the bangs covered his eyes which started to glow red; then a small chuckle began to form which increased to a mad cackle. Kurama never saw this side of Naruto and was worried for his safety.

"Naruto…honey, are you alright?"

As Kurama went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, a massive black and red aura burst from his body which sent Kurama into the nearby wall where she groaned in pain. As she looked up, she gasped at what Naruto had become. The black aura formed three fox like tails which swayed on their own accord, and his facial features became more feral, his voice more demonic sounding.

"Oh, I'm more than alright my love…after all; these fuckers here are about to get a lesson in what a demon really is."

"_Dear kami, what has Naruto become."_ Ibiki, the Daimyo, Anko, and Hiruzen thought while Kurama slowly got up knowing that Naruto would need help in controlling this side of him.

Naruto slowly grasped the councilwoman who spoke by the neck and brought her in close so that they were looking eye to eye. Naruto smirked at her fear filled eyes.

"Aw, is the poor lad afraid…what's wrong, this is what I am right. A demon, it's what I've been called my entire life!"

The woman choked as Naruto tightened his grip but she did manage to croak out her final words.

"Too bad we can't use your bitch for breeding material."

Naruto snarled and took one of his tails and thrust it through her stomach and pushed it upwards until it came out of her mouth. Naruto cocked his head to one side and tapped his pointer finger, which was more like a claw, on his chin. To the horror of those watching, Naruto took his other tails and had them rip off her arms, legs, then used them to rip the body in half. Innards and blood sprayed everywhere and on everyone in the room. Kurama could only silently weep at how far Naruto let loose.

For the next two minutes, Naruto methodically used his tails to dismember and mutilate the rest of the civilian council or used the corrosive chakra to completely dissolve the body. One councilmen had his head crushed which sent grey matter across the room, another had his own arms stuffed down his throat before being disemboweled and hung from the ceiling with his own entrails. Some were even skinned alive before being ripped apart. It was when the last civilian council member had perished that Kurama took the moment to hug Naruto to try and calm him down.

"Naruto, please calm down…I can't bear to see you like this!" Kurama sobbed then was shoved to the nearby wall with Naruto growling in her face.

"You know what they did to me and yet they have the gall to insult you! No, they will fucking pay for what they have done!"

Kurama kissed Naruto then looked straight into his eyes, "Please, come back to me…."

Naruto was about to turn away but then he saw tears start to flow out of Kurama's eyes. He reached up and wiped them off which started to bring him back to reality. Kurama hugged Naruto which he returned. The black aura around Naruto started to fade as Kyuubi pushed her chakra into him and after a couple minutes, Naruto was back to his normal self.

"I'm so sorry Kurama." Naruto mumbled out.

Kurama smiled, "It's alright my love, let's just finish this and then be on our way."

Naruto nodded and the two broke. Naruto went for Danzo while Kurama got Koharu and Homura. To those watching, what recently transpired shocked them to a great deal.

* * *

Hiruzen sighed, "I have failed Minato's legacy and my Sensei's teachings. It makes me wonder why I still lead this village, perhaps I should just let it burn so that from the ashes the great tree can start anew."

Ibiki and Anko were about to retort but to their shock, the Daimyo agreed with Hiruzen.

"Perhaps you are right Sandaime-dono." Takeru smiled sadly, "I too have failed this village as I have not watched over it like I should have; I have let the mighty tree wither and the Will of Fire to dim. But, beyond Naruto's insanity, I think the leaf will start anew like you said Hiruzen. From him, the great tree will begin to grow, perhaps in another place and maybe then will Naruto truly feel sane."

Ibiki and Anko only nodded at the wise words the Daimyo spoke. Hiruzen looked at Naruto and Kurama with a smile then remembered that Jiraiya and Tsunade weren't here; he quickly signaled to a hidden ANBU to get them which they complied. Two minutes later, the two arrived and flinched at the carnage inside the interrogation cell.

"Dear Kami, what the hell happened…did Naruto do that?" Tsunade said while trying to keep the bile in her throat down.

Hiruzen glared at his two students, "Yes and I believe once he is done with Danzo he will be having a nice chat with you two."

The two shivered in fear then watched as Danzo and the old advisers were being methodically tortured by Naruto and Kurama.

* * *

Naruto got to Danzo and sneered, "So, you're the one to help kill off the Uzumaki."

Danzo smirked, "They were becoming too powerful and thus needed to be eradicated. Interesting on how much blackmail can do."

Naruto bent low and whispered in the war hawk's ear, "I know about Tobi, the man in the orange mask, as well as your dealings with the Sannin. It would be a shame if I also brought forward the evidence that you helped eradicate the Senju as well. Blackmail is a truly wonderful thing is it not?"

Danzo clenched his teeth then whispered back in amusement, "You do not know that which you trifle with Uzumaki, you think you know our plans but in fact you don't know anything at all. You think using you as a weapon was just the start, heh, just you wait Uzumaki…just you wait."

Naruto smirked, "Oh Danzo, you think you hold all the pieces when in fact it is I and my cousin which holds them. Your plan will not come to fruition, it will fail and I will see to it personally…nobody fucks with my family."

Danzo tried to bite Naruto's left ear off but his tongue was quickly grabbed and ripped out which made him cough out a good amount of blood. Naruto smirked and threw the organ to the ground before standing back to summon a small army of foxes. They ranged from arctic to fennec. The fox kits looked at Naruto with hungry expressions on their faces.

"So, you guys and gals hungry?" The foxes yipped which made Naruto smile, "Well do you see that old man in front of you?" The foxes nodded, "That is your lunch…enjoy!"

Without hesitation the small army descended on Danzo and managed to tip his chair which sent him and it crashing to the floor where the carnage began. All the while, Naruto laughed as the war hawk was being eaten alive, soon though, Naruto managed to calm himself.

"Ironic that you tried to control the fox within me only to be eaten by the same creatures; I do hope you enjoy your stay in hell. May Jashin-sama forever torment your soul!"

With that said, a happy Naruto looked over to Kurama who just finished up; Homura and Koharu had multiple cuts on their body which bled out slowly as well as countless burns from Kyuubi's corrosive chakra. The two watched the old advisers die slowly but once their last breath left their mouths, Kurama and Naruto hugged each other before heading out of the room. As they did, everyone but Hiruzen and Takeru took a couple steps back due to what they witnessed.

"Gruesome, yet a fitting end to those who harmed you and Konoha ne Naruto." The Daimyo said but Naruto ignored him as he set his sights on his godparents.

Jiraiya and Tsunade took steps back as Naruto moved towards them and soon, they found themselves against the back wall of the complex. Naruto grinned then quickly moved and grasped the two by the neck; his eyes were red and his facial features were more feral.

"Do you see now what I have become due to your arrogance?" Naruto paused then tightened his grip which made the Sannin choke. "I would kill you now but I have a much better way to go about your final days."

Naruto dropped the two which made them cough a little to get their breaths back but he was not done; Naruto leaned in close to whisper to them, especially Tsunade.

"Do you know how the Senju met their end?" Naruto chuckled as he saw Tsunade's shocked look but he quickly recovered. "You poor deluded fool, they have been using you Senju."

Tsunade glared at Naruto and whispered back, "You know nothing, my clan died on the battlefield during the second and third shinobi wars."

"That's what they want you to believe Senju…if you seek answers, just ask Jiraiya. If he does not provide, then come to me and maybe you can start redeeming yourself. I know far more than you think I do…think about it."

Naruto stood back to his full height and reigned in his emotions which made his feral nature and red eyes to disappear. As he was about to turn around, Jiraiya suddenly lunged with a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the back of the neck which severed the brain stem; it shocked everyone watching minus Hiruzen who told his ANBU to stand down.

Jiraiya snickered and had an evil smirk on his face, "Tch, now you will never harm anyone again…now to take care of your whore."

As the Toad Sage was about to advance on Kurama, he heard Naruto guffaw which made him turn to Naruto and look on in horror as Naruto pulled the kunai out of his neck; the wound healing almost instantly.

"Do you know how much that fucking hurts?! I should sacrifice your ass to Jashin-sama for that act but like I said before, your demise will be coming. But that doesn't mean I can have fun with you before I leave." Naruto grinned insanely as he looked towards his fox kits that just got done with their meal. "Oh kits, Jiraiya here wants to play…please indulge his request."

The fox kits yipped in a happy manner, the blood still dripping from their muzzles, and rushed towards the Toad Sage whom quickly Shunshined out of the room with the kits following right behind him.

Tsunade finally got the confidence to talk and looked Naruto in the eyes, "What do you know about my clan that I don't…TELL ME!"

Naruto waved a pointer finger in the air, "Ah, ah, ah, you heard what I said. Talk to Jiraiya to see if he will talk. Many secrets have been kept from you Senju…remember that."

Naruto bowed to the Daimyo then Hiruzen then grasped Kurama by the waist before disappearing in black particles to an unknown location. Tsunade looked at the spot both were and couldn't help but ponder on Naruto's words.

"_Jiraiya told me the Senju clan died in the last two wars but why do I feel, deep down, that something is wrong?"_ Tsunade hid her sad tears and quickly shunshined to the library where she hoped to get answers, after that would be her clan scrolls.

"I gotta admit, that gaki sure knows how to throw a party! I wonder if he gets off on torturing like I do?" Anko said with her signature grin which made everyone shake their heads in slight mirth.

"While unconventional, Naruto and Kurama did get the job done…maybe I need to rethink our interrogation strategies. Perhaps Anko and I should be a little harsher?" Ibiki said then hummed in thought as he went to the T&I library to research better interrogation methods.

The Sandaime and Daimyo looked at each other with a smile, they knew Naruto would achieve greatness but they couldn't help but wonder what Naruto said to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Danzo before his death.

"If you don't mind Hiruzen, I will help you investigate your suspicions which I undoubtedly think you and I have before heading back home."

Hiruzen nodded, "That would be lovely Takeru."

With that, the two shunshined to the Hokage Tower to look at any and all records of the Sannin as well as Danzo; a link had to be somewhere.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kurama – Cemetery**

Both arrived at the cemetery and walked between the many graves, their sights set on the large mausoleum in the center which held the Hokage's and their wives as well as any children. They were here for one task and that was to gain Kurama's other half so that she could be whole once again. As they got to the doors, Naruto pushed his chakra into it which made it unlock; it was tuned to any Senju, Namikaze or Uzumaki descendants who wanted to visit. As they walked the hallowed halls, which were lit by torches, they started to converse.

"You think Tusnade will come?" Kurama asked which Naruto nodded to.

"She will in time…once I tell Nagato of what I know then our plans can truly begin." Naruto smiled as they turned into a corridor which opened to two graves, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Naruto smiled as he caressed the resting place of his parents then thought about the power of the Rinnegan. Kurama saw the sparkle in Naruto's eyes and gasped at what he was thinking; they were still linked mentally after all.

"_They've been dead for 15 years Naruto, I'm not sure Nagato can bring them back."_ Kurama mentally said in a sad tone.

"_I understand but it can't hurt to try."_ Naruto paused and steeled his emotions, "_We take the bodies once you gain your power back and if all goes well then this could be a great boon to our plans."_

Kurama simply nodded and put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulders; they both took the top of the stone caskets off and looked at the peaceful bodies which rested inside.

"Mother, Father." Naruto mumbled as he looked at them with a smile.

Soon, Naruto lifted his father's shirt and start to tweak with the seal on his stomach; after five minutes a red aura started to emerge from the Yondaime's body.

"Get ready Kurama, this might hurt!" Naruto yelled out then ripped Kyuubi's other half out of his father's body and directed it toward Kurama.

Said person steeled herself then closed her eyes and sighed as her remaining power filtered in; at first a slight red glow surrounded Kurama but then, as the final bits were going in, a massive red flash illuminated the mausoleum. When it cleared, Kurama was passed out on the stone floor with a smile on her face.

Naruto brushed a stray hair from Kurama's face and kissed her on the lips, "Rest well my love for tomorrow is a brand new day."

Naruto sealed up his parent's bodies then put the tops of the caskets back before grasping Kurama and told one of his summons to reverse summon them back to Ame. Plans would soon begin to form but which side would make the first strike.


	5. Plans Set in Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ITALICS –_ thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Chapter 5: Plans Set in Motion**

* * *

After the executions, rather brutally I might add, of Naruto's transgressors thoughts of those who witnessed such an act were jumbled. Jiraiya was becoming worried about Tsunade and of their plans after what Naruto told the Slug Sage about her clan, the Daimyo and the Sandaime had suspicions about a link between Danzo and the Sannin, and lastly was Tsunade. She was the worst of all; she was torn. As much as Tsunade wanted to go through with what Obito had planned, what Naruto said as well as what she witnessed him and Kurama doing struck a chord. A deep emotional one. We find her in the library looking over records of the last two wars the Elemental Nations had in the hopes of finding an answer about her clan.

Tsunade immediately went to the war records room and searched for all information on the Uzumaki and Senju clans as they were distantly related; she started with the fall of Uzu. The scrolls on the shelves were in alphabetical order and separated between civilian families and clans. It took her a few minutes but she finally found what she was looking for.

"Uzumaki…maybe now I can get some answers." Tsunade mumbled to herself then took the massive scroll and found a nearby table then sat down to open it.

As she started to read, everything started to match up from what she remembered Mito and Kushina telling her about the Uzumaki. How the clan came to be, their sealing and kenjutsu prowess, even the leaders they had. Sadly, that is where the similarities ended as the document started to go into Uzu's downfall.

"_Uzu was once a proud village but alas their time was coming to an end. Konoha got reports that the Whirlpool Village was willing to trade a member of their clan in order to improve relations. The Sandaime and his students were in charge of the task and retrieved one Kushina Uzumaki then promptly returned back home. No such improvements were done and soon after, the village met an untimely end at the hands of multiple unknown villages."_

Tsunade read this passage over and over again and scrunched her brow in confusion.

"This isn't right at all…we didn't just retrieve Kushina and leave. All of us, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sensei, and I, met with Natsumi and worked out relations. Uzu was to become the sixth great village in the Elemental Nations."

Tsunade sighed at this then scowled as she remembered Jiraiya telling her that three villages attacked but wouldn't give any details as to which ones. Although she was young and naïve back then, now she realized that something didn't make sense with that statement.

"The Uzumaki had enough sealing and kenjutsu expertise to hold off three villages…then what the hell made them fall." She mumbled to herself then sighed and rolled the scroll back up; she stood and replaced the scroll before heading to the Senju section.

"_Senju…Senju…wait, what the hell?" _

Nothing.

That's what Tsunade found; there were multiple scrolls for R and T but out of all the S scrolls not one was labeled Senju. This rubbed her the wrong way. She exited the war records room and stormed up to the receptionist desk in the hopes of finding out answers. The receptionist saw this and put on an innocent looking smile.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama is something the matter?"

The Slug Sage used her super strength to smash the desk into splinters which created a loud ruckus making everyone's heads turn to see what was wrong. In the far corner of the room, trying to hide inconspicuously, was Jiraiya; he was reading a random scroll to blend in with the crowd.

"You're damn right there is! Where the hell are my clan scrolls in the war room; both the second and third wars are missing!" She huffed.

"You ruined my desk, do you know how much that cost?" The receptionist, a middle aged man, said innocently which infuriated Tsunade.

"Don't play coy with me asshole…I want to know where my clan records are for the past two wars!"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but it seems that I cannot do as asked since my desk is now in shambles. No thanks to you."

Tsunade let off an irritated yell then punched the man in the face which sent him into the back wall, knocked unconscious. It was then she looked at the crowd staring at her in slight fear.

"The hell you looking at!"

Every one quickly returned to what they were doing which made Tsunade chuckle before heading to her clan home hoping to get some answers there. As she left, Jiraiya put the scroll down, walked to the receptionist and woke him up with smelling salts.

The receptionist held his head then groaned in pain, "Damn that bitch as a mean right hook…."

Jiraiya smiled, "That she does." His features then turned stern, "Are you sure the records at the Senju home were taken care of."

The man nodded, "Danzo made sure of it; with his implanted Senju DNA it wasn't hard. All will go according to plan Jiraiya-sama, we have been planning this ever since Danzo helped kill off the Uzumaki…with your help I might add."

Jiraiya smirked, "Yes, the blackmail part. One of my most ingenious moments in my life but that pales in comparison to what will come next." The Sage helped the man stand then patted him on the back. "Good job Agent 43, keep up the good work."

The now identified Root Agent nodded then bent down and started cleaning up the mess on the floor; although it looked normal, 43 made discreet hand signals which prompted two others to leave and do their assigned task.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Takeru and Hiruzen just got into the office where the Sandaime went to his desk and hit a special button which popped out a hidden drawer; inside was two folders filled with important information they got from Danzo's base. Takeru sat on the nearby chair as Hiruzen took the folders, latched the hidden compartment then opened one of the folders and produced two papers. Each held a report six months before the Uchiha Massacre. Without a word, the Sandaime handed them to the Daimyo where he read them aloud.

"I have finally achieved the impossible, my Shinobi career can start anew. My right arm, which was rendered useless in the Kyuubi attack, is now back to functioning order thanks to my subordinate Orochimaru. Soon I will have the power to get the nine-tails jinchuriki under my control and then a new Konoha will bloom. From the roots a better Konoha will grow."

Takeru was disgusted by this and was about to speak when Hiruzen motioned for him to read the other, with a sigh the Daimyo did.

"Dammit, the Senju DNA in my arm is unstable and I must keep it in bracers layered with seals along with bandaging it up like before. I did not foresee this happening and as such my plans wean…for now. Orochimaru wants his payment soon so I must act faster than anticipated…I wonder if that strange masked individual I met in the third war can help me with my problem. Perhaps the disease that festers in Konoha can be abolished, perhaps I can use this as a boon to my plans. With multiple Sharingan at my disposal the jinchuriki will soon be mine to control."

Takeru was flabbergasted which made the old Hokage sigh and nod sadly.

"I've read those reports over and over again Daimyo-dono in the hope those were not accurate but alas they are."

The Daimyo scowled, "That bastard! He set up the whole massacre…Itachi is but an innocent pawn. When I get back to my palace, Itachi's missing-nin status will be revoked and will be ordered back to Konoha…after being offered a hefty restitution sum of course."

The Hokage nodded then ordered an ANBU to get the reports on the Sannin ever since the second war; it was time to produce any links they could. Five minutes later, two ANBU came in with two sealing scrolls. After they were dismissed, both Hiruzen and Takeru created five **Shadow Clones** then unsealed the scrolls and handed folders to their clones. For the next three hours they would tediously go over the reports and put aside any suspicious activity or discrepancies. Out of all they and their clones read over, there were only six reports which seemed to be amiss.

The first was what Tsunade had read in the library; that Kushina was simply picked up and brought to Konoha. This was easy to spot for the Sandaime and Daimyo as they had the original report still in the Hokage Eyes Only vault in the palace due to the high ranking of the mission.

The second was shortly after Kushina was brought back to Konoha. Reports indicated that Jirayia had checked in at the time the team arrived but the gate reports told otherwise; the Toad Sage had checked in again many hours later which was a big red flag to Takeru and Hiruzen. It was here that the Sandaime told the Daimyo about the journal excerpt Naruto sent years before; he had enough details to get the point across.

Takeru hummed in thought, "Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa attacked Uzu but due to Danzo's interference our Uzumaki allies lost…so if you estimate the amount of enemy combatants versus the amount in Uzu."

The Daimyo trailed off as both began to calculate the estimated time to kill off the entire island; surprisingly it wasn't that long of a time. With three full battalions on the outside and another battalion causing distractions, assassinating key targets, as well as sabotaging important structures on the inside; both estimated about five hours till completion. Not surprisingly, their time table matched with what the gate guards reported.

The Sandaime stroked his beard in thought, "That begs the question as to what Jiraiya was doing in Uzu after we left and how I didn't sense that my student was a clone. Most troubling indeed."

Takeru nodded, "True but let's assume the fact that Jiraiya had been working with Danzo…he is a seal master which could explain how the Root agents got inside."

"But not an Uzumaki seal master. My student even told me that their seals far surpassed his own and would take years to master. This only leaves one possibility."

The Sandaime and the Daimyo looked at each other and broke into a huge smile, "Mole!"

* * *

**With Tsunade – Senju Clan Home**

Tsunade has been at it for hours as she scoured her home for any trace of her clan records. To her dismay she couldn't find them and began to grow irritated to the point where she was going to demand Jiraiya to confess. As she was walking down the stairs to get to the main floor, a squeak of a loose board was heard; one she missed coming up due to her frantic searching. Being curious, she bent down and looked at the board then knocked against it in which a hollow report came back. Tsunade grinned and ripped the board off to find one scroll, but as she bent down to grab it two shadows overcame her.

Instinct guiding her, she used the scroll as a club as she quickly turned and smashed the intruder over the head which sent them crashing to the floor below. The other was not deterred by this and attempted to punch the Slug Sage but it was simply caught; the intruder's hand was then crushed which produced a sickening crunch. Tsunade followed up by kicking the intruder into the one on the main floor who just got up. It was here she finally saw the blank masks.

"_But Danzo's dead…." _Tsunade thought than scowled internally. "_Jiraiya!"_

"You know too much, our master no longer requires your services." The agent said in a monotone.

The agents pulled out their tantos and rushed Tsunade who weaved in between the slashes and stabs then jumped to the main floor to get some breathing room. The air grew tense as everyone stared at one another then it broke as Tsunade threw the scroll in the air which one of the agents foolishly followed; this earned them a one way trip into the far wall which knocked them unconscious with a cracked rib cage. The other shook their head at the situation and tried one last time to carry out the mission. To the surprise of the agent, Tsunade stood there even though the sword was incoming to behead her; inches away, Tsunade grabbed the blade between her thumb and pointer finger and snapped the blade in two. She then took the other half and slit the surprised agent's neck.

"Tch…rookies." Tsunade scoffed then heard a groan followed by someone coughing up blood; it was the other agent. "_Perfect, time to get some information." _

Tsunade walked over to the downed agent and pulled off the mask to show a teenage woman's face with crimson eyes, brown hair and fair skin. As she was healing the chest injury so that the agent could talk, chakra pulsed around the Root member which made her hair change from brown to red.

"Uzumaki…no way." Tsunade gasped in shock.

The agent coughed up some blood and whispered one word before passing out. "Karin."

Not even thinking, Tsunade grabbed Karin and her clan scroll and immediately went to the Hokage Tower knowing that her Sensei would be there. A lot of making up had to be done.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

For the past thirty minutes the Daimyo and the Sandaime tried to come up with an answer for the mole problem but they came up blank. After this they looked at the final four mysterious reports. The third one was during the third war when Tsunade and Jiraiya mysteriously vanished only to return days later. There was no notice of leave, no orders to do as such, nothing. Although they were dealt penalties for going against orders and desertion during a time of war, the cause of why they did so was still a mystery. That is until the Kyuubi attack which was the fourth report.

Gate guards reported that Tsunade and Jiraiya checked out the day before the attack happened to do some treaty work. In the report was a witness statement saying they saw the Legendary Sannin talking to a strange masked man; the witness was found dead hours after making said report.

"Wait a minute…this reminds me of a report Danzo did at this time." Hiruzen mumbled to himself then fished out what he was looking for and handed it to the Daimyo who read it aloud.

"The Sannin, the masked man, and I met again today to discuss the events that would take place tomorrow. After many years of espionage and misleading those who grew too suspicious, the day of Konoha's reckoning has begun. With the Hokage gone I can rightfully take my spot and breed a new Konoha unlike my friend Hiruzen, such a soft and naïve fool he is."

The Sandaime sighed, "Soft and naïve was right. I had multiple chances to execute Danzo for treason; my assassination attempt, Orochimaru's experiments, just to name a few. Though my heart could not bear to kill people whom I had saw as friends."

Takeru smiled sadly then after a minute, he reached over the desk and patted Hiruzen's hand. "It's in the past now and should be buried…the future is much brighter."

The Sandaime simply nodded then both went back to look at the final two reports.

The fifth was after the Kyuubi attack when Jiraiya and Tsunade left the village at the same time and were not heard from for many months. The last was when Hiruzen's ANBU raided the Root base to detain all members and steal any documents; many ANBU reported the sight of something orange in the shadows as if something was watching them. All of the reports led to one major conclusion; the Sannin, Danzo, and this masked man was working together. It was at this time Tsunade burst in with Karin.

Tsunade sighed at the glares she was getting, "Look, you can arrest me for whatever you found later but I have more important matters to discuss. First, let me heal my patient."

It took ten minutes to heal Karin to the point where she was stable though her ribs would be sore for a long while. As the Uzumaki slept peacefully, Tsunade ordered privacy seals to go up. After they were she began.

"Daimyo-dono, Sensei, meet Karin Uzumaki. She and another Root agent attacked me as I grabbed the only remaining scroll on my clan's history. The Uzumaki history is half wrong in the war records room and the Senju records don't even exist. I hope me sharing whatever is in this scroll shows that I am willing to start anew."

Hiruzen sighed, "And I take it Naruto brought this on?"

Tsunade nodded, "Hai, he told me he knows the truth to the Senju clan's disappearance which got me thinking. Please Sensei, just give me the time to show I am willing to forgo the path I'm already on."

Takeru saw the tears coming out of Tsunade's eyes and shook his head with mirth which soon turned into a short laugh.

"Hah, oh Tsunade-san I feel your words are filled with nothing but the truth and in fact I believe there is a way to show just how true those feelings are."

Tsunade quickly got on both knees and bowed deeply, "Anything Daimyo-dono, I would do anything to confront my godson before my death."

"Rise dear child, you need not bow." Tsunade did as told which made Takeru smile, "Good. Now, how would you like to become a double agent? You will continue working with this masked man and Jiraiya while feeding us information on their every move."

Tsunade dried her tears, "Thank you Daimyo-dono, I will not fail you."

The man nodded while Hiruzen smiled, "Now, let's see what's in that scroll shall we."

Tsunade nodded as Hiruzen and Takeru cleared the desk and dispelled their clones; lunch would have to wait.

* * *

**Ame – Nagato's Office**

Nagato and Konan looked up as Naruto and Kurama arrived then gasped as Naruto unsealed his parent's bodies. Naruto set Kurama on the couch in the room then noticed the massive hole in the wall which extended all the way outside the tower.

"Who the fuck pissed you off?"

Nagato chuckled before taking a deep breath and letting it out, "It seems that Tobi is becoming suspicious between us. He tried attacking after we verbally bashed him so I sent him through the tower after proclaiming that I held all the cards."

Naruto face palmed and mumbled, "Great…more shit to deal with."

"I am Kami Naruto, nothing can match the power that I hold."

Konan slapped Nagato upside the head and scowled, "I swear that God complex gets worse every day."

Naruto chuckled then pointed to his parent's bodies, "I ask of you dear cousin if you can bring my parents back to life. It would mean the world to me if you can, though the Shinigami might be a wee pissed about my dad being resurrected."

It was at this time Kurama made her presence known with a yawn before she spoke, "You are a Jashinist, you sacrifice those to Jashin which means souls…work with that, I'm sure old Shin wouldn't mind."

Naruto deadpanned, "Really…you call the God of Death Shin. Wait, how do you know the Shinigami?"

Kurama nervously chuckled, "Well my temper got the best of me when I was going through…ahem…hormonal changes. Needless to say I decimated a village and Shin came to me complaining about paperwork."

Nagato, Konan, and Naruto sweat dropped and left it at that.

Kurama was confused, "What? Was it something I said?" Still nothing. "Oh come on! You know what happens when you hit that stage…a woman has needs you know…NEEDS!"

"Anyway..." Naruto said as he hoped to change to the subject back to what it originally was, "I need to know if you can bring them back."

Nagato smiled, "I told you before cousin, these eyes have power beyond your wildest dreams."

After going through two hand signs, Nagato muttered, "**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique"**

The King of Hell suddenly appeared and grasped the bodies with its tongue and drew it into its mouth. After a little while, the statue spit the bodies out and disappeared. Everyone in the room held their breath to see if the technique worked and a minute later a gasp was heard followed by some coughing as Kushina looked at her surroundings then rested her eyes on Naruto and Nagato.

"Sochi…Nagato. How am I alive, this should be impossible?" Kushina said then gasped at Nagato's eyes. "The Rinnegan!"

Before anyone could respond, the room suddenly turned dark and cold; a black aura burst from Minato's stomach which formed into the Shinigami.

"**Who dares to summon this man whom soul I rightfully took!**" The God looked around and rested his eyes on Kurama and groaned. "**Oh great, you again.** **Any more PMS episodes missy? You know how many years it took to do that paperwork?!"**

Naruto made his presence known, "Oh shut it you old prune and give me my father back!"

The Shinigami looked at Naruto and smirked behind his mask, "**Oh look, the Jashinist is trying to communicate."**

Naruto promptly gave the Death God the bird, "Sit and spin!"

Everyone else in the room was astonished that Naruto was bad mouthing the Shinigami though it did make sense as Naruto was immortal.

Shinigami chuckled, "**Oh ho ho, I like you gaki. Out of all the Jashinists you are by far the best I've met. I do thank you for those souls recently so because of that I will grant you one favor; I will bring your father back to the land of the living but at a price." **

"Go on." Naruto said as he waved his hands nonchalantly.

"**When the time comes for your journey to end, a sane man will walk the world again; through tough times he's gone, to hell and back, the man found love to get his life back on track. A village in chaos will soon be saved, by the one man they despised; a new village will rise. The man will lead his village to grandeur, he will be well respected and treated with fame; for when he and his family return to the afterlife, the world shall never forget his name."**

"Can I truly be cured, is what you're saying my future?"

"**One can hope…do think about what I said. Oh, and happy family reunion."**

The Shinigami disappeared and the coldness of death as well as the darkness vanished; it was then Minato awoke with a startle. So startled in fact that he pinched himself.

"Itai! OK, definitely not dreaming." Minato said then looked around and smiled at the three people he laid eyes on.

"Kushi-chan, sochi, Kurama, good to see you again. Your Yin half was quite the rambunctious one…thank you for taking it back. I'm not sure if I or Shinigami-sama could handle another moment with her."

Kurama smiled, "She's still here Minato and will come out when she pleases."

"Great." Minato deadpanned then perked back up. "Family hug!"

Naruto smiled as tears came out of his eyes and the Uzumaki-Namikaze family was reunited once again. Kushina motioned for Nagato to join who crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine, be a spoilsport, 'ttebayo!"

Konan and Kurama giggled at Kushina's verbal tic while Nagato felt a pain in his heart, a feeling he has not felt for a long while.

"_What is this feeling…is it love, is it being around family? I'm so confused!"_

Konan saw Nagato's hurt expression and rested her hands on his shoulders in order to comfort him.

"Nagato, you never have to go through the pain again. You have family now and best of all." Konan paused and kissed Nagato on the lips and quickly broke away with a blush on her face. "You have me."

For the first time since he saw his clan massacred, Nagato, the man with the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths, the one who called himself Kami, broke down in tears and hugged Konan for all his worth. It was an emotional time for everyone and luckily for them, they were the only ones present in the tower as everyone else was sent away on a mission.

* * *

**Abandoned Root Base – Konoha, Dusk**

Before the day ended, Tobi set up a meeting with the Sannin again to see how plans were coming along; he heard from Zetsu that Tsunade was having a change of heart and might need to be eliminated. This meeting would be to see if she had done so or was still for the cause. As the Sannin waited, Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade while holding in a scowl.

"_I ordered her to be killed and only one agent returns to me a couple hours later to report that her mission failed. Disgusting."_ Jiraiya then smirked which made Tsunade wonder what gears were turning in the old fool's head. "_Maybe I can use Karin as a bargaining chip perhaps…yes, Obito and I can do wonders with her."_

His thoughts were broke as a displacement of the air was seen with a battered Obito falling out of it; Zetsu healed him the best he could but it would take Tsunade to fix the rest. This would be Tsunade's test.

"Tsunade, heal me and we can get on with proceedings."

Said person did as told and stood from her seat then walked over to the hurt man; she ran a diagnostic than began to heal the damaged organs and broken bones. It took roughly and hour but it was complete.

"No strenuous activity for two weeks lest you want those wounds to reopen Obito." Tsunade warned in a harsh tone.

"Hn." He responded back in a typical Uchiha style.

"My army should be ready by the Chuunin Exam finals Obito but I know mine is not enough; shall we get your Akatsuki to help? That amount of S-rank ninja would leave Konoha with nowhere to run. Ku ku ku."

Obito took off his mask, he replaced the one that was destroyed, and sighed. "I fear Nagato is on to us…family has made him weak and as such we will use that against him. Naruto, though immortal, will be our target."

"Actually Obito," Jiraiya interrupted and mentally smirked as he wondered how Tsunade would act. "I have a better idea. Agent 58 front and center."

Said agent stepped forward and was asked to remove her mask and introduce herself; she played her part and stayed like she was still being controlled though remembered back on when she awoke in the Hokage Office.

* * *

**Flashback**

The Sandaime, Daimyo, and Tsunade were in a rage after reading what was in the Senju clan scroll. In fact, the amount of bickering woke up Karin who introduced herself with a groan. She blinked and looked at her surroundings and gasped.

"Fear not young Uzumaki." Takeru started, "We removed your slavery seal so that you may have your life back. Feel free to explain anything you wish to get off your chest, in fact we were going through records and found a mole was hiding in Uzu. Any ideas?"

Karin sighed then wondered something, "Why tell me this, I'm your enemy."

Hiruzen shook his head, "Nay, you are a fellow Uzumaki, an ally to Konoha. We all know how your clan was betrayed and we wish to bring those who did the act to justice."

Karin scratched the back of her head, "I don't like talking about it; it's a past I wish to forget."

Tsunade laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If you need help I am here…just do your best OK?"

It took a couple minutes but Karin relented and told that her grandparents, one a Senju and the other an Uzumaki, were double agents for their clans; both admitted this on their death beds and regretted the decision up until their dying breath. Both sold out important information to other villages and shady people, one by the name of Danzo Shimura.

Karin continued saying that on her death bed, her grandmother, whom was the Uzumaki, told her parents to flee the village as its destruction was soon at hand. They were only teenage lovers at the time but sometime after the third war ended Karin was born. After many years of a happy life, blank masked men killed her parents then took Karin to the Root base for conditioning. She was there ever since.

Infuriated would be the word Tsunade and the others felt in the room then felt sympathetic as Karin started to sob. After she calmed down enough, the Daimyo offered her the same deal that Tsunade got.

"Karin, I have the perfect job for you."

* * *

**Flashback End**

So now here Karin was with her mission the same as Tsunade's; now, however, that mission could suddenly be jeopardized. She took off her mask and introduced herself.

"Karin Uzumaki, loyal subject to Danzo and Jiraiya-sama, orders for me sir?" She said in a monotone.

The Toad Sage smirked. "No orders Karin, you may put on your mask and return to your post."

"Hai." She did as told which made the Sage continue.

"You see Obito, she is the perfect pawn…feed some false information and soon Nagato and his band of followers will meet their end. Konoha will be ours for the taking and then your vision of peace can truly begin."

"Thoughts Tsunade?" Obito said, it was another test of loyalty.

Tsunade played her part and grinned evilly, "We can separate Naruto from Nagato and his followers to the point where you and your followers can exterminate them. When Naruto returns, he will be distraught and soon be under your command. He will have nowhere to run."

Obito smirked internally, "_Perhaps my assumptions were wrong…hmm you are an enigmatic soul Tsunade."_

"Ku ku ku, such an interesting plan but Naruto will not leave Nagato's side that easily." Orochimaru said and turned his head towards Karin. "Hmm, such a fine specimen. I wonder what the Uzumaki would do if I…shall we say, test her bodies limits."

Tsunade and Karin held in their disgust but thankfully Obito retorted back heatedly.

"You will do nothing of the sort Orochimaru as our plans could collapse; it took four full battalions to end the Uzumaki line and now two remain minus Karin. One has the Rinnegan while the other is immortal with his mysterious companion on his side. Never anger an Uzumaki Orchimaru, if you do…"

Jiraiya interrupted, "You will find yourself praying to the Gods wondering why you did such an action. You forget that I was there when Uzu fell. They used their own bodies as chakra bombs thanks to seals; it was a miracle we won that day."

Orochimaru huffed and the room went quiet as they tried to come up with a plan to lure Naruto away from Nagato. It was many minutes later when Karin made her presence known.

"Jiraiya-sama, may I make a request."

The Toad Sage looked curiously at Karin then nodded, "You may."

"Let me infiltrate and earn Naruto's trust, perhaps following him on any mission's he may take. When the right time presents itself I will act and the thorn in your side will be removed…permanently."

Obito grinned, "You have quiet the subordinate Jiraiya in fact her plan seems to be the most plausible. Very well Karin, we will do things your way but I warn you now; any sign of disobedience will be met with a swift end."

"Hai, I am at your command Obito-sama."

Obito put his mask back on and motioned for her to come along, "Good. Tsunade, Jiraiya continue as planned; keep Hiruzen's suspicions away from us. Orochimaru, you will have my followers as back up. Until next we meet."

Obito and Karin disappeared in a swirl of distorted air back to Ame while Orochimaru turned into a white snake and left the area; Jiraiya and Tsunade were all alone.

"Let's get one thing straight Tsunade. I don't trust you and I never will. I will be watching you very closely Senju." The Toad Sage spit out the clan name in spite. "Stray from our cause and you will find yourself killed in the most painful way possible."

The Sannin glared at each other for a little while then departed but after Tsunade left another agent stepped from the shadows.

"Agent 32, or should I say Sai, I want you to trail my teammate and report to me on any suspicious activity."

"Hai, it will be done Jiraiya-sama."

The agent went back into the shadows while Jiraiya smirked at how things were going before using the shunshin to leave the base. Plans were moving forward on Obito's end and it was time for Nagato's group to create a counter.

* * *

**Ame – Following Morning**

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed as he witnessed a vision from Jashin; a major gathering, a sacrifice, an ancient and forgotten temple with an ethereal black aura surrounding an alter and lastly, a faint image of a rebuilding village. It was here that the vision ended and Naruto awoke with a gasp then shook his head as the images wouldn't leave his head. It was then a hollow reported the meeting that happened last night then grunted out a solution to the visions Naruto saw.

"What do you mean Demon Country and Jashin-sama's ultimate weapon?"

Again the hollow grunted, the response made Naruto smile.

"So, Jashin-sama has high hopes for me and wishes for me to become the next cult leader…and you say Hidan is the recent one. Interesting, the visions are making more sense." Naruto paused then looked at his summon. "Continue surveillance and keep up the good work."

The hollow vanished which left Naruto to ponder on the Uzumaki in the meeting, "_Karin Uzumaki…we will see where your loyalty truly lies. I would hate to kill one of my kind."_

Kurama stirred and looked up at Naruto with a sleepy expression then yawned, "What's up Naru-kun?"

Naruto smiled, "We have a mission to Demon Country; Jashin wishes me to dethrone the current leader while taking my rightful place. That and we have another Uzumaki who came with Obito or Tobi; her loyalties are under question and will be with us on our mission. If need be…I will do the unthinkable. I will kill one of my own."

Kurama smiled sadly and engulfed Naruto in a hug, "Whatever must be done it is for the best; we cannot allow Obito's plans to continue any longer."

Naruto nodded then both got up and showered together before dressing and heading to Nagato's room where his parents were currently being housed. Nagato told them to dress like ANBU and act as agents to Obito's cause; they were brought up to speed on everything and it disgusted them greatly. As Kurama and Naruto were ready to knock on the door, Obito stopped them with Karin by his side.

"Tobi, you have something for me?" Naruto said in a monotone.

"Yes, Tobi found another person to be with you on missions cause' Tobi's a good boy."

"I see…Jashin-sama wants me to head to Demon Country with Hidan; it is of the utmost importance."

"_Perfect, now the plan can really be moved forward."_ Obito thought then grinned behind his mask. "Tobi will allow the mission and expects a report when you return. Ja ne!"

After Tobi disappeared into thin air and his presence nowhere nearby, Karin took off her mask and smiled at Naruto.

"I finally meet a member of my clan after all these years. I know you have doubts about me but I will tell you my actual mission when the time comes. For now, I must earn Obito's trust."

Naruto glared at Karin to look for deceit but found none. "We will see Uzumaki, now come and meet my parents and cousin before we part for Demon Country. Your test of loyalty begins."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and a note is that I will be going back and editing the chapters. I might change up the torture scenes in the last chapter as a reviewer noted that they expected more Jashin sacrifices. Also, in case I didn't say before, the dates of May 28 to August 8th is my internship in DC so updates will be slow to nonexistent; sorry.


End file.
